Anjo Mau
by Antonio Costa Lupin
Summary: Arthur Weasley é acusado de um crime que não cometeu, e vai preso. Para tirar seu pai da prisão Gina vai trabalhar na mansão Malfoy. Será que ela conseguirá driblar os sentimentos que lá irá descobrir ou se entregará á força deste anjo mau que é o destino
1. Acusado

_Capítulo 1-Acusado_

As ruas de Londres eram perfeitas formigueiras humanos naquele dia.Talvez por estar um dia ensolarado, os trouxas ingleses tinham acordado satisfeitos com uma vontade imensa de passear e comprar coisas, aproveitando que era final do mês de novembro e os salários trouxas já haviam preenchido os longos vazios dos bancos.

Pelo jeito, por ser perto da época de natal, alguns compravam presentes de _Navidad_ e outros de fim de ano.Algumas mulheres finas andavam para lá e para cá com os motoristas.Era justamente a época preferida das socias-light, que iam por lojas de decoração e de doces e salgados para organizar as "melhores" festa de reveillon, que com certeza estariam nas colunas sociais dos jornais do primeiro dia do ano.As famílias ficavam unidas nos parques ou em lojas de brinquedos.Uns aproveitavam a manhã ensolarada de sábado e outros escolhiam presentes para seus filhos.

Arthur Weasley nunca havia entendido esses rituais trouxas.Aproveitava épocas como Natal e Ano Novo.Aproveitava sua ida ao ministério para conhecer melhor essas atitudes alegres ou ambiciosas, e se tinha uma folga, comprava quinquilharias como rádios ou walk-mans em camelôs.Estas "preciosas iguarias" fariam parte de sua coleção particular.Guardava o que podia no bolso do, sobretudo e o que não dava, botava na sua surrada pasta de couro sintético que sempre levava ao trabalho.

Ia se aproximando na cabine telefônica que dava entrada ao Ministério da Magia, onde trabalhava desde antes do seu casamento.Tinha muitas boas lembranças de lá.Não saberia fazer outra coisa senão isso.Acha que se perdesse o emprego estaria na ruína.O salário da seção onde trabalhava, Mal Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, não era muito grande, dava para viver, além de poder fazer algo que realmente gostava de fazer.

Sua paixão pelo mundo trouxa começou aos seus 10 anos, quando se perdeu em uma loja de departamentos.Achou toda aquela gente muito estranha, sem varinha ou vestes bruxas...mas deu uma volta por lá.Quais eram fascinantes aquelas coisas.Não conseguia compreender como as pessoas podiam gostar de câmeras fotográficas que tiravam fotos que não se mexiam.Eles faziam tudo por máquinas.Caixas, roletas e eram engenhosas aquelas coisas Tudo era tão diferente...mas ele tinha adorado tudo aquilo.Ele levou aquela paixão á sua vida adulta, e uma dúvida permanente: para que servia um patinho de borracha.

Arthur chegou á cabineApós folgar a gravata do pescoço, pegou o telefone e discou os números seis, dois, quatro, quatro e dois.Neste instante uma voz tranqüila de mulher ecoou na cabine:

-Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia.Por favor, informe seu nome e o objetivo da vinda.

Ele falou:

-Arthur Weasley, trabalho no ministério na seção de Mal Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas.

A voz falou um "obrigado" e um crachá saiu da fenda de devolução de moedas.Ele o pegou e o pregou na parte peitoral do, sobretudo.A parte do chão da cabine telefônica desce na escuridão e num ruído de trituração e então para no chão do Ministério.

"O Ministério da Magia deseja ao senhor um dia agradável" falou a voz de mulher, e Arthur foi em direção ao elevador dando bons dias aos colegas de trabalho, e entra no mesmo, ao lado de um homem baixo e gorducho com uma cartola vermelha sobre a cabeça.

Ele foi a muitos níveis até chegar ao seu.Saiu do elevador, andando até chegar a sua apertada sala no setor de Mal Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas.Entra e se senta, tirando o, sobretudo e deixando no chão, do lado de sua cadeira.Pegou algumas notas e papéis que estavam postos encima da mesa, e começou a olha-los um a um, pegando uma pena e assinando alguns.

-Batidas, entupimentos, trem submarino!?- ia murmurando enquanto os olhava.

Então, ele ouve uma batida na porta de seu escritório, e ajeitando seu cabelo diz cordialmente:

-Pode entrar.

Um homem de aparentemente 19 anos, magro e alto falou:

-Senhor Weasley?

-Sim, sou eu.O que deseja, Ralf?

-O Senhor seu chefe, Camillo Radfali o chama á sua sala com urgência.E vou lhe dizer:ele não estava com uma cara nem um pouco boa.

-E quando está?Obrigada Ralf.Pode sair.

O garoto se retirou e Arthur arrumou os papéis na mesa.O que seu chefe poderia querer dele com tanta urgência?

Vestiu seu, sobretudo e saiu da sala, deixando a porta aberta.

A casa que os Weasley habitavam na Grã-betanha não era nenhum palácio medieval, muito menos uma mansão de luxo.Não era um barracão feito de papelão, muito menos um cortiço.Ficava no meio termo de uma família pobre; uma casa não muito grande, não muito pequena.Aconchegante, sim, principalmente para poder alojar Arthur e sua família.Sua mulher Molly, seus filhos Percy, os gêmios Fred e Jorge, Rony e sua filha caçula de 17 anos de idade.Gina.Na verdade seu nome era Ginevra, Gina era apenas apelido.Garota de cabelos ruivos brilhantes, vivos como raio de sol que banha o vale todas as manhãs.Sardas no rosto, dando um toque suave e ao mesmo tempo forte á sua torneado e bem feito, como o de uma mulher, quando na verdade apenas era praticamente uma toda a sua família tinha cabelos ruivos já mencionados.Seus irmãos mais Gui e Carlinhos não moravam mais na Toca, como era intitulada a casa.Eram grandes eo suficiente.

Gui morava no Egito, onde trabalhava no banco bruxo Gringotes.Já Carlinhos vivia na Romênia, cuidando de dragões.

Os jardins da Toca eram um pequeno terreno, com algumas plantas mágicas e muitos Gnomos.A casa ficava numa região de serras altas, que escondiam coisas inimagináveis pelo mundo trouxa.Magias, encantos e carros voadores.

A casa não tinha uma decoração definida.A cozinha era simples, com uma mesa de madeira no centro.Uma janela preguiçosamente talhada.Uma pia, onde os pratos se lavavam sozinhos.E uma parede, como um mural.Desenhos que são provavelmente julgados como sendo dos filhos Weasley.Subindo havia uma escada, que dava para 3 andares apertados, onde se distribuem os quartos, cada uma de sua maneira particular, decorados á gosto dos próprios proprietários.

No fundo de um corredor escuro existia o quarto, onde já na porta se dizia quem o habitava.Gina Weasley era a pessoa que ali estava, deitada na cama, com roupas surradas, porém pareciam estar bem cuidadas.Ali existia apenas uma penteadeira, com um espelho e colônias distribuídas, partilhando do espaço com pentes e escovas de cabelo, uma escrivaninha com alguns pergaminhos e penas e também um guarda roupas de madeira escura.

Gina saiu de sua cama, e foi em direção a janela, descansando os braços no parapeito e a cabeça nos braços, olhando pela vista campestre inglesa do inverno pouco intenso daquela época de novembro, os pássaros ainda migrando para o sul, com medo da neve gelada que os poderia atingir mais tarde.

Avistou ao longe uma silhueta pequena que foi se aproximando cada vez mais, ficando maior e maior, até pousar sobre a janela, fazendo Gina se afastar um pouco e retirar a carta amarrada no pequeno pé do pequeno Rainbow, a coruja que havia ganhado de Rony no seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Pôs um pouco de ração numa tigelinha e a trouxe para dentro do quarto.

Abriu a carta que estava lacrada com um adesivo do Chudley çou a lêla com atenção.

_Cara Gina,_

_Respondo esta carta apenas pela consideração existida por você e pelo Rony, mas queria apenas esclarecer algumas coisas._

_Eu te acho uma pessoa maravilhosa, mesmo, tanto que chegamos a namorar, porém por motivos que não convém falar agora nesta carta, não posso nem quero continuar com você._

_Na minha opinião, nossa história foi apenas uma ilusão, uma aventura de criança.Eu e você somos pessoas totalmente diferentes uma da outra.Não podemos continuar insistindo nessa coisa repentina e boba que aconteceu e que não se repetirá._

_Por favor, não insista._

_Sinceramente, Harry_

_Gina pegou a carta de Harry e arremessou bem na boca do lixo.Ficou irada com aquela carta e com a falta de consideração e frieza com que Harry a tratava.Pensava que era só uma boneca que podia usar e depois jogar fora, mas ele veria que as coisas não eram bem assim._

_Mas tarde sairia e iria a sua casa, e iria lhe mostrar quem era Gina Weasley.Se ele nunca havia aprendido uma única lição por fazer o papel do pobre e revoltado órfãozinho agora iria aprender e ainda ouvir umas poucas e boas_

Arthur saiu do elevador na seção que lhe era requerida a presença imediata, caminhando vacilante pelos frios corredores do Ministério da Magia.As paredes eram roxas naquele andar.O chão, revestido por um carpete de cor vermelha viva, e as porta eram de madeira tabaco.

A sala do seu chefe era no final do corredor.O atravessou lentamente até chegar á porta.Vacilou um pouco antes de bater, mas o fez de forma cuidadosa duas vezes.De imediato não houve resposta, porém, depois de alguns segundos uma voz grave e baixa falou um "entre, por favor".Ele obedeceu abrindo-a.

O senhor Camillo Radfali era de estatura média, um pouco gorducho e roliço, com uma curta barba meio termo entre branca e castanha.Trajava uma veste roxa com um chapéu de bico longo sobre a careca.Os olhos eram apertadinhos e castanho claro.Estava sentado na cadeira, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e os dedos entrelaçados com o olhar diretamente em Arthur.

-Sente-se Arthur- falou apontando a cadeira que ficava de frente a sua mesa.

O Sr.Weasley obedeceu imediatamente continuando calado e vacilante como antes.

Camillo pegou um globo de neve com uma miniatura de coruja dentro e começou a gira-lo evitando o olhar de seu funcionário.

-Você deve saber o porquê d'eu telo chamado á minha sala, não?- falou na mesma posição.

-Juro-lhe que não faço idéia, senhor- ele falou.

-Garanto-lhe que após lhe mostrar estes papéis o senhor entenderá perfeitamente do que estamos tratando aqui- disse dando-lhe uma pilha de papéis brancos como se fossem novos.

Arthur os pegou e começou a analisa-los com atenção e precisão.Olhou para o chefe falando naturalmente sem entender:

-Sim, aqui diz que o dinheiro que iria para obras comunitárias bruxas e para o St.Mungus desapareceu da conta do ministério.

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas eu não estou entendendo- disse ele com uma cara extremamente confusa –O que tudo isso tem a ver comigo?

O homem se levantou da cadeira, com os braços para trás, fitando a parede e circulando em volta da cadeira em que Arthur estava sentado.

-Você está sendo acusado de desviar o dinheiro para a sua conta pessoal, senhor Weasley.O senhor tinha acesso aos documentos que o diziam respeito.

-Mas você não pode estar falando sério.Eu jamais roubaria nada do ministério.O ministério é a minha vida- disse desesperado se levantando da cadeira.

-E não é só isso.Você também está sendo acusado de fraudar informações bancárias do ministério, esconder papéis sobre infrações de bruxos quanto á desrespeito da constituição bruxa.Eles cometeram algumas infrações em presença de trouxas.

-Mas isso só pode ser uma pegadinha.Eu reviso e deixo na minha sala todos os dias as ocorrências.Eu não fiz nada, você tem que acreditar em mim- suplicou Arthur se vendo encurralado.

-Calma, calma.Eu sei que você não fez durante todos esses anos com você e sei que seria incapaz de tamanha negligência, porém isso não depende de mim.Você será julgado num tribunal aqui no ministério mesmo.Logo você deverá estar recebendo uma carta lhe dizendo o dia e a hora do julgamento.Eu sinto muito mesmo Arthur, porém não posso fazer nada.O dinheiro foi achado na sua conta hoje, por isso que só hoje pude estar lhe contando.

O Sr.Weasley se jogou na cadeira incrédulo por tudo o que estava acontecendo.Não podia ser verdade, aquilo era mentira.Tinha que ser.Um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo, que iria acabar quando ele acorda-se de manhã em sua casa normalmente, como sempre, sem nenhum problema.

O Sr.Radfali se sentou de novo na cadeira em frente á ele.Se curvou e falou:

-Você quer um conselho de amigo?

-Quero, claro- falou Arthur.

-Reze.

**Nota do autor: **Eu agradeço a quem ler, porém por favor não cobrem capítulos, pois esta fic está em total desenvolvimento e pode demorar muito para postar capítulos.


	2. Xilindró

_Capítulo 2-Xilindró_

A luz do sol vermelho já banhava os arredores serranos da casa dos Weasley.Ele descia pouco á pouco por trás das serras cobertas do manto verde da plantas silvestres, e os pássaros já iam repousar diante da cena.Um lago, que ali perto havia já não estava claro como antes.A cor da paixão o tomava conta, para mais tarde dar-lhe a aparência serena e calma de um véu aconchegante de solidão.

Por entre as árvores ele ficava escondido, bem dentro da floresta.Por ser tão secreto assim, era chamado de lago das ilusões.Isso tudo era fruto de uma antiga lendo que o rodeava, desde que foi descoberto por um casal que vivia em uma casa perto dali, á uns 10 anos.

Uma noite, o casal estava banhando-se lá, se beijando.Tudo parecia estar perfeito.

A noite era calma, com uma linda lua cheia, que refletia sua luz naquelas águas calmas.Os peixinhos nadavam sossegados, em harmonia, formando pequenos cardumes azuis, amarelos, verdes...todos com escamas extremamente brilhantes diante o Luar.

Então, no meio da calada, um brilho chamou a atenção do casal.

Pequenas luzinhas coloridas, umas azuis e outras rosas, entraram pelo território do lago, rodeando o casal.Tinham um brilho intenso e angelical.Por onde passavam, derramavam pequenas gotas de orvalho nas plantas, anunciando o chegar do amanhecer.Seus rastros pareciam um tecido de seda transparente, flutuando de maneira inacreditavelmente suave.

Até hoje ninguém sabe exatamente o que era.Muitos dizem que foi apenas uma ilusão de primavera, mas o que se sabe é que os dois amantes de sorte favorável foram abençoados nas almas.Por assim comentar-se de vizinho á amigo, de amigo á colegas, acredita-se que eram fadas do amor.Culpidos, a tem quem chame.Culpidos ou fadas, permanecem na floresta, no raiar do sol á noite calma e serena de primavera.

Daí o nome Lago das Ilusões.A quem acredite na lenda, a quem não, porém, todos o chamam assim.Inclusive Gina, que agora numa pedra daquele lago estava sentada, com a ponta do dedo na água morna.

Ela gostava de se isolar ali para pensar e refletir sobre sua vida.A longitude da sociedade era perfeita para isso, por isso que dali gostava.Ninguém a podia incomodar.Ali sim, se sentia protegida.Somente ela, a água e os pássaros e animais silvestres.

Ficou de pé encima da pedra.Estava descalça.Abaixou-se e pegou no lago uma pedrinha transparente, jogando-a longe.

-Quem ele pensa que é, para brincar assim comigo?Ele irá ver.Irei daqui á pouco naquele cafofo que ele chama de casa, para lhe dizer umas poucas e boa, naquela cara tatuada com aquele raio ridícula- dizia isso pulando de uma rocha á outra, nas pontas dos pés.

-Só porque ele é famoso, vive rodeado de mulheres e bom de quadribol...- ela suspirou e caiu sentada numa Rocha, aparentemente triste –Se eu conseguisse ser pelo menos um terço do que ele é...talvez alguém olhasse para mim algum dia.

Levantou-se de novo na pedra, pondo o pezinho na água.

-Bem, eu sou bonita.Se não fossem essas sardas...- olhou seu reflexo nas águas do lago –É...sou bonita.Talvez se eu me arruma-se um pouco mais, sem essas roupas surradas...É

Falou pulando da pedra para sair da floresta, mas neste momento, seu pé escorregou e ela caiu deitada na água.Depois de se posicionar de novo, ela tirou o cabelo molhado da frente dos olhos e falou:

-É.Um banho é um bom começo.

hr 

A Senhora Weasley, uma senhora muito distinta e agradável na sua extensa simplicidade, estava pondo os ingrediente na panela para preparar um belo Raccacione, comida de sua autoria, para servir a sua família no jantar.

Toda a mesa já estava posta na cozinha, com um belo arranjo de Jasmins enfeitando o vazio do centro.Os talheres ao lado dos pratos.Não havia mais ninguém na mesa, a não ser Fred e Jorge, que ali conversavam.

-Podemos pôr óleo de folhas de mandrágora nos lambedores dançantes.O que acha?

-Eu acho que estragaria tudo.Já imaginou se eles lambem a cara de uma pessoa?Ela desmaia.

-Bem deduzido, caro Fred.

A Senhora Weasley olha de tempo em tempo pela janela, com uma aparência preocupada, que intrigou os gêmeos.Pararam de falar sobre suas Gemialidades e mudaram o rumo de sua conversa.

-O Papai ainda não chegou.É estranho.Ele nunca se atrasa no trabalho.

-Talvez tenha acontecido algo.

-Também acho

A Senhora Weasley parou de olhar a janela e se virou para os Gêmeos com uma expressão de fúria.

-Vocês querem me de3ixar mais preocupada do que já estou?Se quiserem disponham, porém, ficaram sem comer por uma semana.

-Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa.Nos calamos.

-Sim.

Neste momento, a maçaneta se mexe e a porta se abre.Molly corre esperançosa, ver se era seu marido, porém era Gina que chegava.

-Gina, você demo...- mas então viu o estado de calamidade em que Gina estava –Ginevra Weasley!Olhe só como você está.Olhe para suas roupas.Parece que você caiu em uma piscina.

-Bem, na verdade foi um lago- disse pegando uma maçã da fruteira –O papai ainda não chegou?

-Não- respondeu Fred.

-Não o vemos desde quando ele saiu para trabalhar- falou Jorge.

-Estou começando a ficar preocupada- falou Molly olhando para a janela.Então se virou para Gina, com uma cara zangada –E você trate de subir para o seu quarto e trocar de Roupa antes que pega uma pneumonia.

-Está bem, está bem, mãe.Já estou subindo- disse ela dando uma mordida na maçã e subindo as escadarias da casa, em direção ao seu quarto, para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

hr 

Arthur voltava para casa, depois daquele dia estressante.Além de perder o seu emprego, que era uma grande parte de sua vida, ele ainda estava sob suspeita de fraude, com um tribunal a enfrentar e com risco de ir preso para Azkaban, a temível prisão dos bruxos, como um criminoso a solta.Aquilo era demais para um homem.Algo do tipo que feria toda a honra de qualquer um que estivesse passando pela experiência que ele estava.Sentia-se um fracassado, um tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo com ele?Logo ele que não fazia mal á ninguém.Era errado, era injusto.Era como se estivesse matando-o por dentro, e não quisessem que sobrasse um só pedaço de sua alma.

Precisava esquecer tudo aquilo, precisava se afogar em alguma coisa que o fizesse esquecer.Talvez uma cerveja amanteigada.Não.Era muito fraca.Precisava de algo realmente forte.Foi quando se lembrou que uma vez um amigo lhe tinha comentado que as bebidas trouxas eram incomuns.Estava decidido.

No caminho de sua casa, existia um bar trouxa sempre muito popular.O Copo Fundo.Entrou com cautela, estranhando tudo aquilo.Se sentou num banco próximo á um balcão, e ficou olhando uma placa que ficava na parede, tentando escolher algo para tomar.Sua sorte era sempre sair com dinheiro trouxa no bolso.

Um homem apareceu no balcão e se dirigiu ao Sr.Weasley.

-O que vai querer beber senhor?

Arthur ficou olhando, sem se decidir, até que falou:

-Ahn..Isque?

-O senhor quer dizer, wiske?

-É.É isso sim, obrigado.

-De nada.

Ele saiu e voltou depois de um instante com uma garrafa e um copo na mão.

-Aqui está.

-Muito obrigado- ele disse abrindo a garrafa e depositando a bebida no copo com gelo.

Ele estava meio apreensivo antes de beber, até que criou coragem e de uma vez só virou o copo na boca e bebeu tudo.

Aquilo era muito forte, mas ele achou delicioso também.Pegou a garrafa e bebeu mais um copo, e assim foram 3, 4, 5 e 6 copos.

Sua cabeça estava girando, ele estava tonto, mas se sentia bem.Sentia-se tudo, como se nada tivesse fronteiras.

Pegou o dinheiro do bolso e pôs no balcão, dizendo ao garçom:

-Toma.Ta tudo aí.

Ele se levantou do banco, cambaleando em direção á rua.Todos o olhavam estranho.Uns com medo, outros reprovando-o.

-Que foi?Tô pelado por acaso?- ele gritou com as pessoas com uma voz bêbada e arrastada –Aqui não tem nada para ver...vão embora.

Ele caminhava na rua, e era assim que tratava todos que o olhava.Resmungava e gritava coisas do tipo "Sou anormal?" ou "Não se cansam de assistir a miséria de um chefe de família?".

Todos dele se esquivavam.Ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar um bêbado.

Ele gritava para todos ouviram, pelas ruas sujas de Londres, em plena noite.Até que de uma casa, um homem gritou"Cala a boca, seu bêbado vagabundo.Vá para casa".

Arthur ficou irritado com isso.Chutou o portão da casa para entrar, até que duas pessoa puxaram seu braço.

Eram dois homens que usavam uniformes e quepes.Eram altos.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou o que aparentava ser mais novo.

-Me solte, seu trouxa idiota.

-Você me chamou de quê?

-Trouxa idiota.

-Olhe, nós somos autoridades, policiais.

-Não me importa.

-O senhor vai me desculpar, mas passará a noite no xilindró.

Os policiais algemaram as mãos de Arthur e o levaram empurrando á delegacia.

-Esperem, para onde vocês estão me levando?Me soltem, me larguem- disse esperneando para que o largassem.

E assim foi o bêbado Weasley, na mão de policiais trouxas, desaparecendo, ficando oculto na noite londrina afora.

hr 

**N/A: **Esperem que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e mandem reviews.Agora tenho um e-mail para minhas reviews: ou vocês podem mandar por aqui mesmo.

Em muitos capítulos, muita água ainda vai rolar.Não percam


	3. Lágrimas

Capítulo 3-Lágrimas

Na parte bruxa e estranha de Londres, pessoas no mínimo diferente do normal, andavam pelas ruas trajando roupas e vestes normais, porém com uma capa preta sobre elas. Por ser ainda noite, talvez, não era muita gente que andava pelas redondezas.

As casas eram em normal, de porte médio e normal, com dois andares e pequenos jardins. Algumas vassouras nas garagens e luzes acesas, porém, se andarmos mais um pouco, por onde a quantidade de casas diminuía até desaparecer, poderemos ver um muro grande, muito grande, circular, pintado de cinza, com cobras de ferro na parte de cima. As grades eram de cobre e extensas, ocultando um imenso jardim, seguido de uma mansão.

Entrando na mansão, na sala de estar, onde as chamas de uma lareira crepitavam dando um conforto especial ao lugar, podemos ver uma silhueta masculina. O homem sentado era alto, tinha um cabelo comprido como uma cascata de ouro, caindo sobre os largos ombros. O nariz era fino, os olhos azuis. Tinha ao seu lado um cetro preto com uma cabeça de cobra feita de prata. Suas vestes eram verdes escuras e sua capa, preta.

Chegava á sala, neste instante, uma pequena criatura, que andava com passos apressados e desajeitados, quase correndo. Era feio, delgado e narigudo. Tinha grandes orelhas de abano. As roupas eram sujas e surradas. Tinham manchas de molho e de água.

Era um elfo doméstico, que trazia um óculos de leitura e o depositou na mão de Lúcio. Este o pegou, pondo-o em frente aos olhos azuis, e começou a ler o pergaminho, que havia chegado á sua sala a pouco, revelando um sorriso maior a cada palavra que seus olhos bebiam. Seus olhos seguiam de um lado para outro, lendo um pergaminho, e por haver uma coruja no braço da poltrona, parecia ter chegado agora.

Ao final da leitura, ele devolveu os óculos ao elfo, que foi imediatamente os guardar. A este ponto, chegava á sala, Draco Malfoy, seu filho único.

O rapaz, de 18 anos, era como seu pai loiro. Um loiro de cabelos dourados, soltos e curtos, com uma franja caindo sobre os olhos, que como os de sua mãe, eram cinzas; cinzas como um céu diurno nublado e profundo. Pareciam sempre estar ocultando algo, ao mesmo modo como as nuvens nubladas ocultam o sol. Suas vestes eram escuras como as do seu pai.

Descia as escadas com ar superior, pisando com passos firmes e confiantes, sua capa preta arrastando no chão. Chegou até o meio da sala, e de lá mesmo pôde falar com o seu pai, que neste momento, olhava para a varinha misteriosamente alegre.

-Vejo que está contente - disse sarcástico, com seu habitual sorriso irônico.

Lúcio continuou calado, desfrutando da vista de sua varinha. Até que depois de um tempo falou.

-Acabei de receber um pergaminho do ministério - disse jogando-o aos pés de Draco, que o apanhou e começou a ler.

-Arthur Weasley está sendo acusado de fraudes no ministério - ele antecipou, com uma expressão que não se pôde distinguir - Nunca ninguém antes escapou de uma acusação destas no ministério sem sair com uma passagem só de ida a Azkaban.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que finalmente poderei ver os Weasleys mais afundados do que já estão. Tudo que sempre quis ver na minha vida. Se ninguém nunca escapou de uma pena, não será diferente com ele. Só de pensar nisso, já me dá água na boca.

Draco fez uma cara de desconfiança e virou-se á Lúcio.

-Por acaso, isto tem dedo seu, meu pai? - perguntou o olhando com um certo cinismo - Isto é o tipo de coisa que com certeza o senhor faria. Na verdade, para mim, não seria surpresa.

Lúcio olhou para Draco com ar ameaçador, mas falou sem alterar sua voz.

-Você, por acaso, está duvidando de minha honestidade e integridade do sangue dos Malfoy?

-Longe de mim; eu só pensei que talvez...

-Você não deve pensar. Só deve ouvir o que penso e ficar quieto.

-Sim pai.

-Mas se é o que você quer saber... Sim. Eu vou tirar proveito da situação. Vou usar isso para humilhar os Weasley ao máximo. Quero que eles beijem os meus pés.

-E como você irá fazer isso? São muito orgulhosos, aqueles ratos. Nunca aceitarão se humilhar a você.

-E uma questão fácil de se responder, Draco. Você que não consegue fazê-lo.

-Se é assim, então, explique-me isto.

-És mesmo inútil, Draco. Não preciso explicar-lhe nada. Basta apenas uma olhada e passará a entender tudo o que digo.

Neste mesmo instante, Lúcio levantou-se da poltrona e retirou do seu cetro, a varinha, que estava encaixada á cabeça de prata de cobra, e deu duas batidas no ar exclamando "_momentus revelus_". Jatos de energia verde saltaram da varinha, voando pela sala e depois se concentrando em uma única bola. Nela podia ver se formando um contorno feminino, que, a cada segundo, ia ficando mais claro, até definir-se uma garota ruiva de 17 anos, voando numa vassoura, de noite, pessoa que Draco logo distinguiu ser Gina Weasley, a filha mais nova da família Weasley.

-Essa é Gina Weasley. Mas continuo sem entender o que pretende fazer com ela, pai.

Então ele disse, olhando sonhador para a garota.

-O tempo lhe dirá. Ele lhe dirá.

§§

Gina estava voando sobre as ruas da Londres trouxa, em sua nimbus 2000, a caminho do apartamento onde Harry morava. Seria fácil entrar lá. Sabia que o porteiro sempre saia para jantar neste horário e a portaria estaria livre.

Vista de cima, Londres a noite era uma cidade muito bonita. As pequenas lusinhas das casas davam um charme ás ruas e ao Big Bang. Os carros de pessoas que voltavam para casa após seus trabalhos, exibiam brilhos amarelos e vermelhos pelas estradas.

Viu aproximar-se o prédio em que Harry habitava, e fazendo um feitiço de invisibilidade, desceu com sua vassoura rapidamente e aterrissou no chão, estacionando-a entre as árvores, e voltando ao normal, foi em direção á portaria. Na ponta dos pés passou por ela, e apagou todas as câmeras do prédio, pondo-as ao normal na hora em que entrou no elevador. Apertou para o 9º andar e ficou esperando-o chegar, ouvindo a musiquinha suave que tocava.

Na porta do elevador podia se ver uma placa escrita: sorria, você está sendo filmado. Não se importou muito, pois já tinha subido, mas achou rostinho amarelo que sorria para ela muito idiota.

-Anda logo, vamos - exclamava a toda hora para que o elevador chegasse mais rápido ao destino.

Finalmente, ele para no 9º andar e uma suave voz feminina fala:

-Nono andar.

Gina sai, fechando a porta, e vai a direção ao apartamento de Harry: o 91.

Tenta abrir a porta, porém, estava trancada. Sacou do bolso a sua varinha e exclamou:

-_Alorromora_ - então a porta se abriu devagar.

Gina entrou devagar para não levantar suspeitas e deixou sua bolsa sobre uma poltrona da sala. De lá podia ouvir alguns barulhos, como se fossem gemidos, porém não sabia de onde viam.

-De onde diabos vem isso?

A porta do quarto de Harry estava entreaberta. Ela foi à direção dos barulhos, e descobriu que os barulhos viam exatamente de lá.

Abriu devagar, e a imagem ia se tornando cada vez mais clara. Podia ver uma cabeça, depois um corpo debaixo de um lençol, até que pôde ver a imagem nítida. Harry estava encima de Luna. Estavam transando!

Aquilo estraçalhou o coração de Gina. Seus olhos se encheram de água. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, praticamente se jogou. Não podia acreditar naquilo que via. Harry, seu grande amor, com Luna Lovegood.

Então Harry viu Gina, ali na sua casa, se enrolou imediatamente no lençol e se levantou, sob o susto.

-Gina, o que você está fazendo aí?

Neste instante, Gina o olhou com profundo ódio e ressentimento. Se levantou e conseguiu falar entre uma lágrima e outra:

-Você é um canalha, Harry. Um canalha!!! - então partiu para cima dele o batendo e gritando "canalha".

-Você não pode entrar aqui deste jeito. Isto é invasão de domicílio.

-Você que não pôde ter brincado comigo deste jeito para depois me jogar fora - gritava.

-Eu não brinquei com você Gina. O que aconteceu entre agente foi algo passageiro, que acabou por acabar.

-BRINCOU COMIGO!!! Como brincou com a Hermione um dia. Você não presta Harry. É apenas um órfão mimado. Que não sabe o que quer. Que foi acostumado a ser reverenciado por todos e acabou por virar uma pessoa egoísta.

-Gina... - tentou intervir Lua.

-E você cale a boca! E eu que pensava que você fosse minha amiga.

-Mas, Gina...aconteceu...

-Fique quieta, sua vadia!!!

-Você não tem o direito de falar com ela desse jeito.

-Você que não tinha o direito de me enganar assim.

-Gina, você está obcecada. Precisa de ajuda.

-Não seja pretensioso.

-Não é pretensão, mas você está ficando doida!

Aí ele tinha ido longe demais. Gina perdeu a paciência e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim. Vou embora, mas sem derramar uma lágrima sequer; você não as merece.

Dito e feito, Gina foi à sala, recolheu sua bolsa, e foi embora, batendo a porta com toda a força que teve.

§§

Arthur acordou, de repente, numa cela suja e escura, ao lado de um homem grande e tatuado. Nela só havia um beliche sem colchão, um vaso sanitário, uma pia e um espelho. Em frente à cela, havia um policial de prontidão, sentado em frente a uma mesa. Também tinha uma janelinha gradeada.

Levantou-se da cama, olhando para os lados á procura de alguém conhecido, mas nada. Então perguntou ao homem que estava com ele:

-Onde eu estou?

-O que houve? Andou bebendo, é?

-Acho que sim.

Pôde ouvi-lo murmurar baixo um "alcoólatras..." .

-Você está numa prisão de delegacia. Mas num ti preocupa não, irmão. Logo eles devem te soltar.

-Ah... - falou pondo a mão na cabeça – E você? Por que está aqui?

-Eu sou do ramo do roubo, sacou?

-É isso aí que você falou.

Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, e ficou olhando a lua no céu, até que o homem o interrompeu.

-Ei... Aqueles três cabeças de fogo num são do seu bando, não?

Arthur olhou para fora, e se deparou com Fred, Jorge e Rony, em frente à cela, o olhando. Correu em direção as grades para falar com eles.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Mamãe mandou te procurar - falou Rony – Como você veio parar aqui? Nós te procuramos por toda parte, só fomos te achar agora.

-Eu conto essa história para vocês no caminho, mas agora me tirem daqui, e rápido.

Fred sacou a varinha e executou um alorromora, abrindo assim, a cela. Quando viram isso, o homem e os policiais ficaram pasmos.

-Vocês vão se esquecer disso. - disse Jorge – _Obliviate_.

Então todos ficaram confusos, sem saber de nada. Eles aproveitaram e saíram.

-Vamos logo.

Saíram os quatro á caminho de casa. Mal sabiam eles que suas vidas iriam mudar drasticamente a partir daquele instante.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, e obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews, continuem mandando, tanto por aqui quanto pelo meu e-mail.

Gostaria de agradecer á minha beta, Nininha, e Anaisa, desculpe-me se a parte da Gina ficou parecida com a sua fic, mas tentei fazer o mais diferente possível.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. O Tribunal

Capítulo 4 - O tribunal

O dia já estava a raiar outra vez, na região da casa dos Weasley e em toda Londres. Raios de luminosidades, cedidos pelo astro sol chegavam intrusos pelas janelas da Toca, anunciando o começo de mais um dia de desilusões. Não eram fortes, apenas claros e suaves. Sua capacidade de alegria não estava grande, não conseguiria alegrar um palhaço, quanto mais a casa de uma família, até um dia, normal, mas que nos próximos tempos se mostraria azarada pela vida.

Os quatro filhos Weasley ainda descansavam calmos em seus leitos, sem saber o destino que os esperava. Nem mesmo o sol sabia. O destino, este bondoso diabo, ou, anjo mau, teria toda a sorte de uma família em suas mãos, e como sempre faz, quando é cabível, brincaria e amaldiçoaria vidas inocentes para no final, algum objetivo tornar de uma vida abençoada.

O anúncio de seu plano chegava voando, transportado por uma coruja malhada, que na janela da cozinha deixava um exemplar do recém assinado Profeta Diário. Sem piedade nenhuma, deu-lhe nas mãos de Molly Weasley.

Esta amaldiçoada senhora desamarrou o folheto matinal e o abriu para ler as notícias diárias, mas logo na manchete teve um colapse nervoso. Estava lá toda a sua desgraça:

_30 de novembro de 2007 _

_Acusado no dia 29 de novembro de 2007 por fraudes causadas ao Ministério da Magia, Arthur Weasley responde agora por um processo e será julgado no tribunal do Ministério no dia 2 de dezembro do mesmo ano, sob ameaça de pena de 1 á 8 anos de cadeia na prisão de Azkaban, setor 4: causas de importância média. _

_Descoberto nesta sexta, um desvio de dinheiro em uma quantia razoável para conta do Sr. Weasley, ele ainda responde por ocultação de papéis de grande importância quanto a uso impróprio de artefatos dos trouxas. O caso foi investigado, e somente ontem, foi informado ao Sr. Weasley o acusamento e sua dispensa de seus serviços, pelo seu Chefe, o senhor Camillo Radfali. _

_Como em todo julgamento da sociedade bruxa, o Sr. Weasley terá direito a um advogado á sua escolha. _

_Lílian Rodfailoly - colunista de crimes do Profeta Diário. _

Terminada a leitura, ouve-se pela casa, um grito agudo e demorado. Pareceu ter espantado os pássaros de seus ninhos nas árvores e os animais em suas tocas. No mesmo instante, descem correndo as escadas Gina, Fred, Jorge e Rony, encontrando no chão da cozinha, estirada, uma Molly Weasley desmaiada, com um exemplar do Profeta Diário nas mãos.

Imediatamente, Gina apóia a cabeça da mãe no colo e Rony e Jorge a abana, para ver se ela acordava. Ao não haver resultado nenhum, Fred tem uma idéia genial. Enche um balde de água e o atira na cara da mãe, que acorda de um salto.

-O que houve com você, mãe? - pergunta Gina – Nós ouvimos um grito, e em seguida você estava desmaiada.

-Ahm?O que houve - perguntou ainda acordando.

-E o que é isso que está em sua mão? - disse Gina tomando o jornal da mão da mãe.

Começou a ler e foi ficando cada vez mais horrorizada, e os irmãos ficavam cada vez mais curiosos.

-E aí, Gina?O que está escrito aí? - perguntavam desesperados.

-Meu deus!

-Fala Gina. O que houve?

-Aqui diz... - não conseguia falar.

-Diz o que?

-Que o... Diz que o papai foi despedido - todos faziam caras de espanto enquanto ela falava – E não é tudo. Ele também vai responder por um processo de fraude e desvio de dinheiro do Ministério da Magia.

-Você não pode estar falando sério - disse Rony.

-Olhe você mesmo - disse Gina entregando o jornal.

-É verdade - disse com cara de espanto.

-Então foi por isso que ele estava numa cadeia trouxa e com cheiro de álcool ontem - disse Jorge.

-Deve ter bebido.

Passado o transe da notícia, eles caíram na realidade e puseram Molly sentada numa cadeira da cozinha. Arthur descia as escadas neste momento, ainda de pijamas. Sua cara era a mais normal possível. Talvez estivesse querendo disfarçar o acontecimento.

-Bom dia, Weasl... - viu a cara dos familiares – O que houve para vocês estarem com essas caras?

-Já soubemos - disse Gina, abrindo o jornal para que ele pudesse ver.

Ele fez uma cara de decepção e terminou a descer as escadas, em direção de onde eles estavam.

-Então já sabem?

-Já - disse Rony.

-E para quando marcaram o julgamento?

-Depois de amanhã - disse Fred.

Arthur suspirou, sentando numa cadeira. Estava se sentindo um completo fracassado.

-Você ainda tem chance, pai - falou Jorge, tentando encoraja-lo – Você tem direito a um advogado.

-E onde vou arranjar dinheiro para um advogado? São todos muito caros, nunca conseguirei um a tempo do julgamento.

-Podemos falar com o Percy - disse a senhora Weasley – Agora que ele faz parte da alta sociedade deve conhecer algum que faça um preço cabível á nós.

-O Percy? Humpf - ele deu uma risadinha sem graça – Depois que ele conseguiu aquele cargo no ministério ficou com o rei na barriga. Mais posudo que a Lessie. Nunca se submeteria a ajudar uns pobretões, que se esquece ele, um dia chamou de família.

-Não acha que está sendo duro demais com ele, Arthur? Afinal, não se esqueça, ele é seu filho.

-Meu filho? Aquele descarado? Ele é a minha vergonha, isso que ele é. Não moveu uma palha para nos ajudar, quando mais precisávamos.

-Como pode falar assim do seu filho?

-Ele não é mais meu filho, ou pensa que eu esqueci aquele dia que disse que eu não era ninguém?

-Aprenda a perdoar.

-Eu já perdoei muitas vezes na minha vida, mas ele não tem perdão. Ele morreu para mim. Morreu.

-Então, tem alguma idéia melhor?- perguntou Gina.

-Não sei. Mas eu conseguirei achar alguém.

-Tenho certeza que vai, pai - disse Gina abraçando-o.

-Obrigado filha.

No meio dessa conversa, a campainha da Toca tocou, fazendo Molly, depois de recomposta, se levantar da cadeira onde estava sentada, e atender a pessoa que estava a fora.

-Eu vou quer quem é - falou ela.

Molly foi à sala e abriu a porta onde a campainha tocava. Revelou-se então, um homem moreno, com cabelo de gel penteado para trás. Tinha belo porte, de alta estatura. Trajava vestes de gala, pretas, e uma gravata listrada de azul e vermelho. Usava óculos sobre os olhos castanhos. Através do sorriso, podiam-se perceber os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e extremamente brancos. Carregava uma maleta preta e no dedo indicador da mão direita usava um azul com uma balança no centro. Os sapatos estavam impecavelmente polidos. A camisa por dentro das vestes pretas era branca. Seu nariz era pontudo.

-Bom dia senhora.

-Bom dia - disse a Molly acanhada, diante da tamanha elegância do moço – O que deseja, o senhor?

-Meu nome é Marcos DiGregio. Sou advogado e gostaria de falar com o Senhor Arthur Weasley. Seria possível?

-Claro - disse ela, indicando o interior da casa – Pode entrar.

-Obrigado - disse entrando e depositando a maleta no chão, perto da porta.

-Sente-se, por favor. Meu marido virá em seguida.

-Certo.

Ele se sentou numa poltrona, um pouco desconfortável na sala, cruzando as pernas, esperando o Sr. Weasley chegar. Ficou reparando no lugar a sua volta. Com certeza não devia ser o tipo de lugar que costumava freqüentar. Era um homem de porte, bonito. Devia ser rico, por suas vestes de primeiríssima linha e seus sapatos alinhados.

Chega Arthur á sala.

-Bom dia - disse depois de um tempo, já de roupa trocada.

-Bom dia - disse apertando sua mão – Me chamo Marcos DiGregio e sou advogado.

-Muito prazer - disse depois se sentando também – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu é que pergunto, senhor.

-Explique-se.

-Como já disse, sou advogado, e hoje de manhã abri meu jornal e vi sua história. Não sei o porque, mas ela me intrigou. Confesso que vim aqui porque soube que precisam de um advogado, e estou disposto a oferecer os meus serviços ao senhor, se for de seu gosto ou se já não tiver arranjado outro.

-Não. Mas serei sincero; não posso pagar os serviços do senhor.

-Sabe - disse em rodeios – Se fosse em outra ocasião, eu cobraria, mas eu, sinceramente, gostei do senhor, e tenho certeza de que é inocente, então estou disposto a defender-lhe no tribunal sem fins lucrativos.

-Muito obrigado, mas eu não posso aceitar isso sem lhe dar algo em troca.

-Não se preocupe. Se algum dia eu precisar do senhor, terei certeza de que poderá me ajudar.

-Bem, se é assim, então eu aceito.

-Ótimo negócio. Então, podemos fechar acordo?

-Podemos.

-Certo - disse tirando uma caneta e um documento do boldo interno da veste -Assine aqui, por favor.

-Claro - disse ele pegando a caneta e assinando o documento – Aqui está.

-Obrigado - disse guardando as coisas.

Se levantou, apertou a mão de Arthur mais uma vez e fez menção de se retirar.

-Não que ficar mais um pouco com agente? - disse Molly com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

-Não, obrigado. Tenho muito que fazer.

Ele ajeitou sua vestimenta e abriu a porta pegando sua maleta no chão.

-Até Logo.

-Até.

Ele se retirou da casa, fechando a porta levemente e da janela, acenou para Molly e Arthur. Estes retribuíram o comprimento, e voltaram á cozinha para contar a novidade aos filhos.

-Weasleys, consegui um advogado - disse num ar vitorioso que de descontraiu a casa novamente.

A alegria voltava á Toca, porém, por um motivo estranho, o sol não parecia ficar mais forte. Na verdade, as nuvens o interromperam. Não é sabível o motivo, mas logo em seguida, uma chuva banhou as proximidades. Seria chuva de vida ou chuva ácida?

§§

Aquele dia de novembro havia sido estranhamente curto. Mal saiam as cotovias e já entravam os rouxinóis. A tarde já não reinava mais sobre o céu, dando lugar á solidão noturna que pairava agora sobre a mansão dos Malfoy. A tranqüilidade parecia se alojar nos jardins, na sala, e nos quartos, mas em especial em um quarto.

As janelas fechadas, a cortina abaixada e a cama ocupada. Nela estava Draco, o rapaz Malfoy, filho único de Lúcio e Narcisa. No seu peito nu, estava encostada uma cabeça feminina. Debaixo das cobertas, além de Draco, havia também uma mulher. Muito bonita, era moça. Tinha cabelos longos e negros. Seus olhos eram verdes. Seu nariz era perfeito, assim como sua boca. Lábios carnudos, revestidos com um batom vermelho. Pelo relevo do cobertor, pode-se perceber seios fartos e corpo delgado, mas perfeito e sedutor. Usava brincos como gotas de ouro, com alguns diamantes. Seu nome: Rubi. Indiscutivelmente uma mulher fatal.

Era uma moça rica, filha de nobres. No momento, namorada fixa de Draco, a muito gosto de Lúcio. Muito carinhosa, mas extremamente ciumenta. Poderia virar a cabeça de qualquer homem, mas apenas um tinha na mente.

Deu um beijo em Draco, de forma que ficou sentada, ainda enrolada no cobertor.

-Já vai? - perguntou Draco.

-Amor, eu queria ficar aqui, enroladinha com você a noite inteirinha. Mas não dá. Meus pais já devem estará me esperando.

-Eu mando uma carta para eles avisando que você vai ficar.

-Não dá. Amanhã eu volto.

-Está bem - disse dando outro beijo.

Ela começou a vestir sua roupa e depois calçou um sapato de salto alto e saiu dando um "tchau" e beijando a mão, assoprando para Draco.

Rubi desceu as escadas com pressa e ainda enfrentou mais um corredor até chegar á sala principal.

Chegando, encontrou Lúcio Malfoy, sentando numa poltrona, com sua varinha e tomando um chá.

-Já vai Rubi? - perguntou dando um gole da sua xícara de chá – Por que não fica mais um pouco e toma um pouco de chá, junto comigo? Sabe que aprecio muito sua companhia.

-Muito obrigado senhor Malfoy - disse dando um sorriso – Mas meus pais já estão me esperando.

-Então pode ir. Mas eu quero que volte amanhã.

-Pode contar com isso.

-Então vá. E se cuide no caminho.

-Tchau, sogrinho.

-Tchau - ela disse saindo e fechando a porta.

-Como é bonita essa Rubi. O Draco ganhou a sorte grande. Se fosse minha, com certeza não a deixaria escapar.

§§

_1 dia depois... _

Arthur já estava na porta do tribunal, devidamente vestido, esperando pelo senhor Marcos DiGregio para poder entrar.

Mesmo tendo um fio de esperança, o dia de ontem foi de total angústia. Se despedia de tudo como se fosse a ultima vez que veria suas coisas. Molly chorava pelos cantos da casa e os outros andavam, cabisbaixos, o dia todo em casa. Até Fred e Jorge passaram todo o dia sem soltar uma única piada se quer. Rony não respondera as cartas de Hermione, nem a foi visitar.

Parecia que tudo estava menos esplendoroso do que antes, e temia pelo dia de hoje, a toda hora, em todo lugar.

O advogado acabava de chegar, correndo com a sua maleta na mão e correndo.

-Desculpe pela demora, tive um assunto a resolver.

-Está certo. Então vamos.

-Vamos

Eles entraram em um grande salão. Tinham muitas cadeiras nele. Algumas ficavam embaixo e iam subindo, como uma montanha. No centro, ficava uma cadeira, que pelo visto, devia ser para ele se sentar. Na frente, ficava um grande e alto balcão onde ficava o juiz. Em casos assim era um juiz e não o ministro que julgava, pois poderia roubar ao seu favor. Seu advogado deveria ficar em uma cadeira do seu lado.

A cada minuto, chegava mais gente, que ia ocupando os lugares das laterais. Ministro, e outras pessoas.

-Não precisa ficar assustado. Nós vamos conseguir.

-Espero que sim.

-É só ter fé. Acredite.

-Tudo bem.

-Olhe. Repita o que eu disser e não fale nada que possa me contrariar, ok?

-Ok.

Quando todos já haviam chegado, entra na sala um senhor roliço, e velho, com uma roupa preta e chapéu branco entranho. Ele sobe o balcão e se sento no alto. Pega um martelinho que lá está depositado e após se acomodar devidamente na cadeira ele fala:

-Todos presentes. Podemos começar.

N/A: Tomara que tenham aproveitado bem o capítulo e não percam o próximo. Continuem mandando reviews, tanto pelo site ), quanto pelo meu e-mail. Logo mais, direi a trilha sonora oficial da fic.


	5. Considero o réu

Capítulo 5-Considero o réu... 

O juiz em questão, o qual julgaria Arthur, não lhe era desconhecido. Já havia falado algumas vezes com ele pelo ministério. Eram freqüentes suas visitas ao seu amigo, na ocasião lhe trocava uma ou duas palavras. Jamais poderia ter imaginado que em algum dia seu destino poderia estar nas mãos daquele homem. O mundo era mesmo um pião ambulante. Como todos dizem, dá muitas e muitas voltas, mas ao contrário do pião, ele não para.

Tudo dependeria daquele julgamento. Toda uma vida poderia ir por água abaixo em apenas uma hora. E o que era pior, se fosse julgado culpado sairia dali para Azkaban, sem direito a se despedir, nada.

Sentia que não iria escapar. Era um fio de esperança para um carretel de insegurança.

Estar ali, como se fosse um criminoso, um canalha, safado, depois de tantos anos de dedicação e fidelidade ao ministério, era o cúmulo da ingratidão e da desconfiança. Como se nada pelo qual ele havia passado tivesse contado ou valido a pena.

Todos olhavam para ele. Alguns com desprezo, outros com indiferença e alguns raros com compaixão. Pelo menos o juiz, nem fazia questão de olha-lo. Apenas, como já era sabido antes, falou:

-Todos presentes. Podemos começar- e deu uma batida com o martelinho na mesa.

Cada batida, para Arthur, era como se fosse uma sentença de morte. Perfurava-lhe o ouvido, como som fatal.

-Aos senhores presentes- começou ele –Como já sabem, os sentados a minha lateral, poderão ajudar-me no julgamento do senhor Arthur Weasley, porém, a decisão caberá única e exclusivamente a mim.

Ajeitou alguns papeis encima da mesa, provavelmente para anotação, e finalmente começou.

-A que crime está sendo acusado o Senhor Weasley?

Um homem negro, alto e forte, vestido com vestes azul escuro, levantou a voz e falou:

-Está sendo acusado o senhor Arthur Weasley, pôr cometer graves infrações, fraudes e outros do gênero, no seu setor, Mal Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, e principalmente pelo crime de sonegar dinheiro em sua conta particular, ou seja, desvio do dinheiro do Ministério da Magia, no dia 28 de novembro deste mesmo ano, ás três horas da tarde.

-Sendo julgado desta maneira, o senhor Weasley tem algo á declarar em sua defesa?

Tendo conversado com o senhor DiGregio no dia anterior, Arthur sabia exatamente o que ele diria e o que deveria dizer. Mesmo assim, Marcos tomou conta da pergunta.

-Meretíssimo! Sendo eu, advogado do senhor Weasley, não vejo fundamento algum na acusação.

-Pode nos explicar?- perguntou o juiz.

-Com toda certeza meretíssimo. Que entre a testemunha.

As portas traseiras do tribunal se abriram, e um homem anormalmente grande, com cabelos crespos e sujos e uma barba curta entrava. O homem era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele se sentou num lugar perto do juiz, para que o processo começasse.

O mesmo homem que falou a acusação de Arthur para o juiz foi até Hagrid. Estes levantaram as mãos, e o gigante começou a repetir tudo que o outro falava.

-Direi apenas a verdade...

-Direi apenas a verdade...

-Nada mais que a verdade...

-Nada mais que a verdade...

-Sem nenhuma mentira...

-Sem nenhuma mentira...

-Sendo fiel a minha honestidade...

-Sendo fiel a minha honestidade...

-E pela minha integridade, alguns sapos de chocolate poderei ganhar.

-E pela minha integridade, alguns sapos de chocolate poderei ganhar.

-Senhor Rúbeo Hagrid- começou Marcos –Aonde estava na tarde do dia 28? Mais precisamente ás 3:00 horas?

-Estive numa loja no beco diagonal, comprando algumas coisas para a escola.

-Estava sozinho?

-Não. O Sr.Weasley estava comigo.

-E o que ele havia feito lá para estar com o senhor?

-Ele foi visitar seus filhos, na loja de logros e brincadeira "Gemialidades", que lá se localiza.

-E em algum momento ele passou no banco Grigot's?

-Não, em momento algum.

-Então o senhor Arthur Weasley tem consigo um álibi.

Um outro homem, muito bem trajado, com vestes cor de vinho, gravata vinho e azul marinho, capa preta e sapatos italianos, devidamente engraxados e reluzentes, se levantou. Sua postura era de um cavalheiro e seu cabelos já tinha alguns fios grisalhos. A sua barba estava feita, e um pulôver marrom ficava entre impecavelmente branca e engomada e a capa preta.

Era o promotor, Wildermond, Richard Wildermond. Vinha de uma linhagem nobre de bruxos sangue puro. Na verdade era amigo de Lúcio Malfoy, porém nunca teve envolvimento com magia negra. Desse modo não era amigo de Arthur.

-Objeção, meretíssimo!- falou levantando a mão.

-Concedida- falou o juiz.

-Sr. Hagrid, não é verdade que já esteve envolvido em assuntos criminais duas vezes?

-Bem, eu...- dizia Hagrid tentando se explicar.

-Não é verdade, que não tem uma ficha limpa, manchada com uma ida á Azkaban?

-Na verdade...

-Diga apenas, sim ou não.

-Bem... sim... mas aconteçe...- ele disse, mas foi interrompido.

-Meretíssimo, acho que não deve ser considerada a informação dada por este _cidadão,_ devido sua ficha suja...

-Objeção, meretíssimo- falou o Sr.DiGregio.

-Negada.

Deste modo, pôde continuar o Senhor Wildermond com a sua explicação.

-Como dizia eu, devido a sua ficha suja e seu caráter duvidoso. Ele poderia muito bem estar tentando proteger o Senhor Arthur Weasley, os quais mantém um elo de amizade.

-Mantida- exclamou o juiz, permitindo Marcos fazer uma cara de derrota –O senhor Rúbeo Hagrid, favor, queira se retirar.

-Sim meretíssimo- falou o gigante, levantando da cadeira, por pouco sã, e saindo pela porta traseira do lugar do julgamento, mas antes de sair, exclamou ao juiz, o deixando pasmo:

-Que a justiça seja feita- em seguida, saiu fechando a porta com tanta força, que houve uma pequena tremura no chão, mas felizmente a porta não havia se quebrado.

-Grosso!- exclamou o juiz.

O promotor ajeitou sua gravata e seguiu com o tribunal.

-Peço-lhe licença, para que se chame a testemunha, contra o réu.

-Toda- falou o juiz.

O homem grande e negro exclamou em alta voz.

-Que entre o duende Marlon- falou o homem.

As portas se abriram, e delas, entrou uma criatura pequena e nariguda. Um duende de Gringot's. Entrava cheio de importância, com passos firmes, em seus sapados sujos e furados. As roupas estavam um pouco empoeiradas. Guardava um relógio de bolso de ouro, a perecer apenas por sua corrente a mostra. Seu olhar era frio e superior. Pode-se dizer ameaçador. Como todo duende, parecia mal-humorado e cheio de si. Não cumprimentando o juiz, ele apenas se sentou no seu lugar comodamente.

O grande homem lhe veio, e no mesmo instante, levantou a mão, começando a falar o costumeiro juramente.

-Direi ape...

-Pare com essa baboseira- ordenou autoritariamente o duende Marlon.

-Acontece que...

-Acontece que nada. Eu não disse que vim dar meu testemunho?

-Sim.

-Então, assim o farei. Vá dar uma voltinha pelo Ministério, e pare de me encher a paciência.

O homem saiu de perto do duende mal amado, e voltou ao seu lugar, ao lado do balcão do juiz, e lá ficou durante todo o pronunciamento do duende.

O promotor se levantou se seu lugar, para poder começar a interrogar o duende Marlon.

-Então, senhor Marlon.

-Sim, esse é o meu nome, então vamos logo com isso, que eu não posso ficar papeando o dia intero com vossa senhoria.

-Sim, serei breve.

-Hunf...- bufou ele, num tom de incredulidade.

-Estava trabalhando no dia 28 de novembro, no banco Gringot's ás 3:00 da tarde, correto?

-Sim.

-Pode me dizer, o que presenciou em sua mãos, exatamente a esse horário?

-Sem dúvida. No dia 28, neste horário, chegou nas minhas mãos, um documento, em que seria transferida para conta do senhor Arthur Weasley, uma grande quantia em dinheiro. Acima de 100 galeões. Nele estava sua assinatura. Achei estranho, pois tenho acesso á conta do senhor Weasley, e seu salário não chega a tanto. Também não houve nenhuma noticia de que ele havia ganhado na loteria, mas mesmo assim, a soma em dinheiro foi para sua conta pessoal.

-Obrigado Marlon.

-A testemunha pode se retirar- disse o juiz, fazendo com a mão, um sinal em direção á porta.

-Com satisfação- disse Marlon, indo até a porta, carrancudo, do jeito que havia chegado. Saiu e fechou a porta normalmente.

-Os peritos estão verificando a assinatura no papel de transferência de dinheiro, com as assinaturas dos documentos do senhor Weasley, trazidos por seu advogado- falou o juiz –Enquanto isso, dou o direito da palavra ao senhor Arthur, para dizer algo em sua defesa.

Arthur se preparou. Levantou de sua cadeira, e ficou de pé, bem em frente ao juiz.

-Eu só quero dizer que eu não tenho nada a temer. Tudo o que está acontecendo agora comigo, não é nada mais que uma pura armação, feita por alguém que desconheço. Mas muito me impressiona, que todos esses anos de dedicação plena ao Ministério não tenham servido de nada, já que não pude inspirar um mínimo de confiança. Então, mesmo que algo aconteça comigo. Sei que será esclarecido logo. E assim, nunca perdoarei o Ministério, por tentar desgraçar um pai de família, que de todas as suas acusações é completamente inocente.

Isto é tudo o que tenho a dizer. Com sua licença, meretíssimo.

Arthur voltou a sua cadeira, depois de ter podido falar tudo que lhe estava entalado no peito.

Minutos depois, chega ao salão, um homem um pouco velho, de trajes elegantes e segurando uma lente na frente do olho. Pediu licença, e entrou na sala, indo em direção ao juiz. Subiu num balcão um pouco menor que o do juiz, e exclamou em alto e bom som a sua sentença.

-De acordo com a minha análise e a de outros peritos, concluímos com firmeza, que a assinatura presente no papel de transferência de dinheiro, é legitimamente de autoria do senhor Arthur Weasley. E, também, não houve nenhum feitiço de cópia, sofrido pelo papel.

Ele falou e depois se retirou do local. Cabia agora, para finalização, a decisão do juiz.

Arthur, simplesmente, não podia acreditar naquilo. Nunca havia assinado tal coisa. Não conseguia entender, como aquilo tinha acontecido.

O juiz se levanta, juntamente com todas as pessoas para dar a sua sentença.

-De acordo com as testemunhas e com todas as provas apresentadas, com base na assinatura e na história vinda á mim, com o poder a mim investido, eu declaro o senhor Arthur Weasley, culpado de suas acusações, até que se possa provar o contrário, sendo transferido daqui, diretamente, á prisão de Azkaban, onde cumprirá pena, durante oito anos- ele falou, e em seguida, bateu o martelinho na mesa.

-Não!- exclamou Arthur, sendo segurado por seguranças, e arrastado sala afora –Vocês não podem me levar. Eu juro, sou inocente!

Era uma cena deplorável, Arthur sendo arrastado, diante de todos os olhares. Uma humilhação inimaginável e desmerecida, á um homem justo e bondoso, tal qual ele sempre foi.

Ao sair da sala sendo arrastado, pôde a família Weasley o ver. A reação foi a pior: Molly começara a chorar, Rony , Fred e Jorge gritavam "não" de modo altamente audível.

Gina, porém, sempre foi a mais apegada ao pai, e não resistiu de velo sendo arrastado, ministério afora. Quando Arthur já tinha sido levado para baixo. Ela correu, para poder alcança-lo, não poupando fôlego.

Não esperou chegar o elevador, desceu as escadas. Ao chegar á entrada, saiu e foi para fora. Chegou á fora, onde estavam amontuados fotógrafos de jornais e revistas. A cena que viu a deixou chocada. Seu pai foi jogado numa condução preta, com o feitiço _algemus._ Ela correu até a condução, e se agarrou ás grades que a fechavam.

-Pai, pai!- gritava, ainda agarrada.

-Não e preocupe, Gina. Te juro. Eu vou voltar.

Ao falar isso, a condução saiu veloz, deixando Gina no chão, chorando, ao ver seu pai partir.

N/A: Este capítulo foi meio curto, mas estou me esforçando para escrever bem. Me desculpem, mas a action ainda vai demorar um pouco para acontecer, e terão que esperar.

No próximo cap, Lúcio põe seu plano em prática, e Gina tenta ir á Azkaban. Não percam.

Mandem muitas REVIEWS!!!!!!Eu amo vocês!!!!!!

Antonio Costa Lupin


	6. Azkabanmeu pesadelo

Capítulo 6-Azkaban, meu pesadelo 

Sobre as serras londrinas, por entre as florestas e os animais silvestres, caia um sombrio entardecer naquele dia. As matas estavam caladas, sem um único grilo, canto de pássaro...nada. O sol não era o costumeiro vermelho de paixão, como antigamente. Tinha um tom claro, porém, um claro fraco, um sol apagado. O crepúsculo inspirava tristeza e calmaria, uma calmaria deprimente.

Os ventos vindos do leste eram frios e úmidos. Batia nas copas das árvores, espantando as folhas já secas. Os ventos anunciavam a forte presença do inverno. Logo, alguns animais estariam em suas tocas, num sono profundo, que os tomaria conta durante toda a estação. Esses mesmos ventos, que tiravam as folhas das árvores, batiam com força contra as janelas da Toca, em especial, na janela da caçula da família, a menina, que tão cedo, havia aprendido a sofrer, e a quem o destino reservava algo de especial. A garota Gina.

Ela estava deitada, sobre um tapete velho, vermelho, com algumas figuras, aos prantos incessantes. Mesmo depois de três dias, não conseguia se conformar, em saber que enquanto estava quente e protegida em sua casa, seu pai estava passando frio e até fome, nas celas sombrias de Azkaban, sob os efeitos dos terríveis dementadores e dos ventos frios de inverno.

Gemia e chorava, o dia inteiro, trancada em seu quarto. Comia apenas uma vez por dia. Não muita coisa. Apenas um pedaço de pão e um copo d'água. Quando muito, um pouco de sopa, para se aquecer e se proteger do frio.

Jogada no tapete, já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar. Sua voz já estava fraca. Apenas se ia, deitada, de um lado para o outro, o cabelo esparramado sobre o chão e sobre o rosto. Lábios úmidos, olhos secos e roupa amassada, eram suas características neste instante.

-Pai, meu pai- gemia sem parar, agarrada ao tapete –Por que, meu pai? Eu daria tudo para tirar você daí, agora. Minha alma, qualquer coisa.

Neste instante, alguém bate na porta, cautelosamente, para poder não incomodar Gina.

-Gina, posso entrar?- perguntou –Sou eu, o Rony.

-Vá embora- ela gemeu.

Desobedecendo-a, ele executou um allorromora, conseguindo abrir a porta, e entrou, vendo uma Gina acabada. Correu, e se ajoelhou no tapete, colocando a cabeça de sua irmã caçula, sobre seu colo, e tirou o cabelo de sua face.

-Gina, você está terrível. Está pálida. Precisa comer algo para se recompor- disse preocupado.

-Eu tentei, Rony, eu tentei- disse baixo.

-Eu sei, Gin.

-Depois que o DiGregio desapareceu, eu tentei arranjar um emprego, para poder pagar um novo...- ela disse tentando se recompor –um novo advogado, mas ninguém queria empregar a filha de um presidiário.

-Eu, Fred e Jorge, iremos cuidar disso.

-O dinheiro de vocês num dá para contratar um advogado que consiga tirar papai da cadeia.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, Gin- falou atencioso.

-Ron, é o meu pai.

-Nosso pai. Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar. Bata você ficar aqui, e fazer companhia para mamãe.

-Eu não consigo ficar aqui sem fazer nada, enquanto vocês trabalham para conseguir tirar nosso pai daquele lugar.

-Não te preocupas, que tudo dará certo- disse com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Juras?- choramingou.

-Juro.

-Obrigado, Ron- disse dando um forte e caloroso abraço no irmão.

-Não por isso- ele disse fazendo, finalmente, florescer um pequeno sorriso no rosto da menina –Agora vá trocar de roupa e depois desça para comer alguma coisa, está bem?

-Está bem- ela falou.

-Então, vou para a cozinha- disse se retirando do aposente calmamente –Até.

Estava bem mais aliviado. Sempre sentira como se tivesse o compromisso de cuidar de Gina a todo custa, mais até do que os outros irmãos. Talvez fosse porque era sua mais nova e única irmã, ou porque tinha convivido a mais tempo com ela do que os outros, em Hogwarts. Sabia que se algo acontecesse a ela nunca se perdoaria. A achava fraca e indefesa, talvez fosse essa a razão de sua super proteção.

Ao chegar na cozinha, onde sua mãe estava a cozinhar, sentou-se numa cadeira á mesa e pegou um pedaço de pão para comer.

-Como está a Gina, filho?- perguntou Molly, preocupadamente.

-Muito mal, mãe- ele disse3 engolindo um pedaço do pão –Quando cheguei no quarto ela estava gemendo jogada no tapete do quarto. Mal conseguia falar de tão fraca.

-É- ela disse tentando conter o choro- Dos sete ela sempre foi a mais apegada ao pai.

-Eu conversei um pouco com ela. Consegui convence-la a comer um pouco para não ficar tão fraca.

-Graças- ela disse levantando as mãos pro céu –Eu não agüento ver a minha filha naquela angústia. Só Deus sabe o aperto que se passa em meu coração ao vela daquele jeito.

-Daqui a pouco ela deve estar descendo.

-A bom. Farei uma sopa para ela.

-Garanto que lhe será oportuno.

-Vou prepara-la agora- ela disse, indo em direção as prateleiras, e pegou alguns potes e saches.

Minutos depois da conversa, quando a Sr.Weasley já começava a preparar a sopa, a campainha da casa toca um vez.

-Rony, você pode ver quem é para mim, por favor?

-Claro- ele disse saindo da cozinha,

Chegou a sala, onde abriu a porta, para ver uma cena que o deixou espantado e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Fechou a porta rapidamente, mas esta se abriu sozinha, agora.

Em sua porta estavam parados um homem loiro, de cabelo comprido e rosto fino, e um rapaz do mesmo jeito, a não ser por uns 3 ou 4 centímetros mais baixo. Eles eram Lúcio e Draco Malfoy. Estavam trajados de preto. Os cabelos se tornavam ainda mais loiros com a luz do sol.

-Boa tarde, Weasley- falou Lúcio cordialmente.

-O que faz aqui?- disse Rony ameaçador.

-Viemos tratar de um assunto, com um integrante de sua família.

-Saia já daqui.

-Acredite; não gostamos de estar na sua pocilga- falou Draco, com uma expressão de nojo.

-Malfoy, se você não calar essa merda da sua boca, eu juro...

Molly vinha chegando neste exato momento.

-Quem é, Rony?- mas ficou paralisada quando os viu -Os Malfoy?

-Boa tarde, Molly.

-O que você quer aqui- disse com uma expressão mais dura.

-Não vai nos convidar a entrar?

Contrariada, acenou para que adentrassem á casa, afinal, sempre se orgulhou de sua educação, mesmo que os ali presentes não merecessem nenhuma.

-Obrigado- ele disse entrando, e se sentou numa poltrona. Draco fez o mesmo.

-Deviam fazer uma limpeza geral, aqui- disse Draco olhando para os lados –Demolir tudo seria um bom começo.

A Sra.Weasley ignorou o comentário e se dirigiu para Lúcio.

-Diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

-Muito obrigado pela sua hospitalidade- ele falou irônico –Bem... os elfos domésticos são criaturas imprestáveis...

-Aonde isso me inclui?- ela perguntou.

-Como eu ia falando antes de você me interromper, os elfos domésticos são criaturas imprestáveis, e acontece que eles não estão dando conta do serviço na minha casa.

-Malfoy- ela disse –Vá direto ao assunto. Acho que você não veio aqui para fazer as unhas e conversar sobre elfos.

-Evidentemente. Eles estão cada vez mais desleixados, e eu tive uma idéia repentina. Talvez, uma ajuda humana faria melhoras surpreendentes na arrumação da minha "casa".

Ao ouvir aquilo, a ficha de Rony havia caído, e ele começara a entender.

-Você está querendo que minha mãe vá trabalhar na sua casa, Malfoy?

-Não exatamente sua mãe, Weasley- falou Draco no momento em que Gina descia as escadas, já arrumada. Malfoy apontou em sua direção -Na verdade, seria ela.

-Gina? Vocês vieram aqui para pedir que Gina trabalhe na casa de vocês, como elfa ou seja lá o que for?

-Agora você conseguiu raciocinar, Weasley- disse Draco, fazendo Gina ouvir a conversa.

-Eu ouvi direito?- ela perguntou –Vocês dois querem que eu trabalhe na casa de vocês?

-Você ouviu muito bem, Srta.Weasley.

-E porque diabos eu faria isso?

-Bem...eu sou muito bem influenciado.

-Não entendo o que quer dizer.

Ele foi até ela, e começou a falar-lhe ao ouvido, a rodiando.

-Eu poderia tirar uma certa pessoa, de uma certa prisão.

-Eu duvido muito que você, Lúcio Malfoy, tem interesse em tirar meu pai da cadeia.

-Bem...isso eu não tenho mesmo, mas eu cumpro com a minha palavra. Sempre. E estou lhe prometendo, não, jurando, que se você for trabalhar na Mansão Malfoy por 3 meses, arrumando, lavando, limpando...seu pai sairia num estalo dos meus dedos, de Azkaban.

-Ainda não entendo porque você faria isso.

Lúcio deu uma risada, e começou a andar em movimentos circulares.

-Não vou enganar-lhe. Apenas porque sou Lúcio Malfoy; e Lúcio Malfoy sempre tem todos os seus caprichos realizados. Nada me faria mais feliz, que poder humilhar alguém da família de Arthur...e...parabéns. Você foi a escolhida para esse papel. Não está orgulhosa?

-Você é simplesmente desprezível, Malfoy.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

-Ora seu...- disse Rony, indo para cima dele, até Gina fez um sinal para ele parar.

-Sei que está incerta. Não precisa responder agora. Se aceitar, vá direto à minha casa. Estarei lhe esperando. Mas lembresse do seu pai, naquelas celas imundas, passando fria, e até fome- ele disse dando uma pequena risada –Bem, já vou indo.

Ele fez um sinal para Draco seguir-lhe, e em seguida foi embora, dando um pequeno tchau.

-Ele é um ser ignóbil, Gina. Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu, Fred e Jorge cuidaremos de tudo- disse Rony.

-Não sei, Rony. Preciso consultar o papai.

-Gina. Seu pai está preso- disse a Sra. Weasley.

-Se Azkaban não vai até Gina Weasley, Gina Weasley vai até Azkaban.

Gina pousou com sua vassoura, na mesma árvore onde pousara dias atrás, perto do apartamento de Harry, a deixando invisível aos trouxas. Ela se dirigiu à portaria, parando e falando com o porteiro.

-Sou Gina Weasley. Vim falar com o senhor Harry Potter.

O senhor falou pelo interfone e depois a deixou entrar no prédio.

Lá estava ela...depois de um escândalo armado, agora estava sentada na poltrona do Harry para lhe pedir um favor. Ou era muito corajosa, ou muito cara-de-pau.

-Fale logo Gina. O que você quer aqui comigo?

-Na verdade...eu vim lhe pedir um favor, Harry.

-Depois de todos aquele escândalo naquele dia, você ainda tem coragem de olhar na minha cara e me pedir um favor, Gina?

-Eu sei que eu agi mau, Harry...

-Não. Você não sabe que agiu mal. Eu sei que você agiu mal- ele dizia gritando com ela.

-Harry, eu sei o que fiz. Mas é sério. Preciso muito de sua ajuda- então ela contou todo a história da visita dos Malfoy à sua casa.

-E então? Como posso ajuda-la?

-Eu preciso que me empreste a sua capa de invisibilidade para poder entrar em Azkaban sem ser percebida e falar com o meu pai.

-Gina, você está louca? Não pode entrar em Azkaban. É perigoso. Você nem sabe onde fica.

-Agora sei.

-Não posso deixar que você faça essa loucura.

-Harry, farei isso com ou sem a capa. Mas se eu for sem ela, me pegarão, e o culpado seria _você._

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Então? Vai emprestar-la?

Ele relutou, mas finalmente aceitou. Foi busca-la, e em seguida a entregou.

-Tome muito cuidado com ela. Com ela e com você.

-Eu tomarei- disse saindo. Quando ia fechar a porta, falou:

-Harry!

-Que é?

-Obrigada.

Já estava longe da cidade. Voava muito alto, na parte serrana de Londers. Já não haviam mais luzes, barulhos ou civilização. A cada quilometro voado as árvores ficavam mais tenebrosas. As únicas luzes existente eram as dos olhos malignos das corujas, refletindo a lua cheia. O frio já a tomava conta. Uma pequena neblina encobria o chão e o horizonte.

Já voava por mais de uma hora, com uma mão no cabo da vassoura e a outra na capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Não precisaria voar por muito tempo agora. Sabia que Azkaban estava perto. Suas mãos começavam a tremer, e o seu coração palpitava cada vez mais devagar, lhe gerando uma certa agonia, que não soube explicar.

A luz que lhe dava mera iluminação começava a cessar. Afastou as madeixas de seu cabelo ruivo da face e olhou para o céu. As estrelas, que antes brilhavam fortes agora estavam fracas. As nuvens, agora, encobriam a lua, deixando para Gina, uma visão escassa do lugar.

-Não por favor- dizia ela, para que as nuvens saíssem do meio da lua. Mas por pura casmurrice, elas não saíram.

Achou que talvez fosse melhor descer e continuar o resto do caminho a pé. Deu um impulso na vassoura e aterrissou num campo. Desceu de um pulo da vassoura, e a pôs atrás de uma árvore. Ela pegou a capa de invisibilidade e a cobriu de modo que não aparecesse nem um pé para ser visto.

Não esperou nada. Pegou sua varinha e a pôs deitada na palma da mão e em seguida ordenou:

-_Me oriente_- a varinha que estava na sua mão começou a flutuar, girando rapidamente, até que, enfim, parou de girar e apontou para a direção da frente de Gina. Ela guardou novamente a varinha no bolso e foi para seu norte, demasiadamente rápido, com passos ligeiros e longos, porém, vacilantes. Não poderia encontrar nenhum dementador no seu caminho, ou estaria perdida. Ela conseguia dar conta de um, dois ou talvez três dementadores. Mas sabia que os que guardavam Azkaban eram muito mais, e mais perversos do que os que guardavam Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano. Quando Sirius Black havia fugido da prisão.

O caminho agora era curto. Olhou por entres as árvores, e a imagem que via era por demais tenebrosa. Havia um grande castelo, negro e mal acabado. As poucas janelas que tinha estavam com uma fumaça negra em forma de grades. Ficava rodeado por um lago. Em volta do castelo, por todos os lados haviam dementadores. A atmosfera era sinistra. Parecia que nada envolta tinha vida. As árvores não tinham folhas e os galhos estavam entortados. O céu era negro, mas não o negro normal da noite. As nuvens que eram um negro sujo. Deveria ser assim também durantes os dias. Tudo era desse jeito em um raio de mais ou menos 1 quilômetro e meio.

Estava totalmente amedrontada. Lembrava-se muito bem do seu 2º ano. Nem a câmara secreta era tão sinistra e má. Vendo isso, agora, a poderia achar até bastante acolhedora. Hesitava em ir até lá, mas já havia ido longe demais. Não podia ser vacilante agora.

Continuou caminhando, agora mais cuidadosa, sempre encoberta pela capa de Harry. Não conseguia deixar de sentir pavor e agonia, por mais que quisesse. Teria falar com seu pai. Isso é...se ele conseguisse falar, de tão desditoso que era em ir para aquele inferno bruxo. O amava muito. Mas agora estava em duvida se conseguiria ficar lá no lugar dele. Qualquer pessoa pensaria o mesmo.

Passava agora por um campo de flores. Começava a se sentir seca por dentro. O vento frio lhe batia na face agora. Sentia-se cansada. Decidiu dar uma parada, sentando-se ao chão, encima das flores brancas. A tristeza e desespero a matavam. Não conseguia chorar. Não sabia o que sentia.

Sentiu algo se mexer embaixo de sua mão. A levantou. Viu uma coisa preta. Então olhou para gente. Uma sombra passava pelas flores as fazendo murchar uma por uma.

Olhou então para cima. Havia um dementador por perto. Ela se encolheu na capa e ficou o mais quieta possível. Ele era horrendo. Usava uma capa preta, que flutuava, toda rasgada. Se tivesse olhado antes, teria descoberto o que existe por debaixo de sua capa, mas nessa hora era o que menos importava.

Voltou a andar, ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade, após o dementador voltar ao castelo outra vez.

A cada metro andado, o céu ia ficando mais limpo e azul. Parecia ser dia. As plantas ao redor passavam de murchas a um começo de primavera instantâneo. As árvores criavam folhas ricas de seiva do nada, e os caules se ajustavam em sentido vertical. Urubus que voavam eram subitamente substituídos por belos canários. O tenebroso castelo ganhava uma pigmentação branca de limpeza. Tornava-se um castelo de contos de fadas. Por fim, o lago que antes tinham águas escuras estava num tom cristalino. Tudo parecia uma ilusão.

Andou até chegar ao lago. Tentava se lembrar do feitiço de caminhar sobre as águas que Hermione havia lhe ensinado. Sacou a varinha e apontando para a água, exclamou baixinho:

-_Soláquos_- aparentemente, nada aconteceu. Ela guardou a varinha de volta no bolso.

Gina pôs o pé na água. Vendo que ele ficou na superfície, ela subiu na água e começou a atravessa-la. A sensação era estranha. Seu pé nem afundava nem ficava firme. Era como se estivesse numa cama elástica com uns 8 metros de profundidade.

Estava no meio do caminho, quando uma bolha emergiu na sua frente. Ela olhou para baixo e viu um vulto. Tentou não ligar para isso, e continuou andando. Ao chegar do outro lado percebeu uma coisa. Não havia porta.

Neste instante, ela sentiu algo puxar seu tornozelo, a fazendo entrar na água com toda velocidade, conseguindo agarrar a capa de Harry e traze-la consigo para as águas do lago de Azkaban. A mão que a puxava a soltou. Imediatamente ela fez um feitiço para conseguir respirar debaixo d'água.

O lago, por incrível que parecesse era bonito. Haviam rochas revestidas de pedrinhas preciosas. As algas davam uma harmonia entre a água e os peixes. Algumas conchas estavam depositadas no fundo do lago. Nadavam nas águas cristalina diversos tipos de peixes, _jorpes_ azuis brilhantes, _porprels_ esmeralda...

Atrás de uma rocha apareciam algumas madeixas de cabelo loiro brilhante. Aos poucos aparecia uma cabeça, um corpo e depois uma bela cauda de peixe de cor verde brilhante. Na cauda haviam algumas barbatanas. Gina reconheceu logo que era uma _tritoniana_, da família dos _sereianos_. Era uma bela jovem adulta. Ela acenava para Gina, como se dissesse para segui-la.

Gina, no mesmo momento começou a nadar em, sua direção. A _tritoniana_ nadava com destreza, como se deslizasse na água. Seus cabelos ficavam soltos na água, brilhando como uma pérola, e flutuando numa ondulação sublime. Nas laterais do lago podia-se ver a parede de Azkaban. A belíssima paisagem que via na sua frente era de um lago calmo e bonito, com espécies de animais aquáticos que nunca havia visto, mas eram muito bonitos. Alguns tinham três caudas ou dois olhos em cada lado. A água do lago não lhe ardia os olhos, talvez por ser doce, ou por ser tão cristalina.

Foi nadando, nadando, até que pôde avistar a entrada da prisão bruxa. Em sua frente estavam aglomerados uma dúzia de _tritonianos, _tão belos como a que seguia até agora. Estavam rodeados de conchas e ostras, embora não houvesse pedras por perto. As algas cercavam o lugar. O primeiro pensamento que veio à cabeça de Gina foi de que eles queriam indicar a entrada do castelo. Ia nadar mais para poder agradece-los, porém a cada metro nadado as águas passavam de claras para escuras. As algas murchavam e o chão ganhava um tom negro. As águas, antes tão cristalinas como o vidro, agora era escura, e lhe fazia arder os olhos. Podia ver também que para seu horror os peixes viravam meros esqueletos ambulantes. Desconfiada, ela olhou para sua frente. Os belos seres que antes ela via agora ficavam horrendos e assustadores. Seus cabelos iam diminuindo, até virar nenhum. Suas caudas e suas peles iam se rasgando e desaparecendo, dando lugar a ossos, às vezes com alguns pedaços de carne pregadas. Seus dentes eram afiados, e seus olhos eram meras luzes verdes. O belo cenário a sua volta virava um cemitério aquático, com ossos espalhados por todo lado. Provavelmente, de pessoas de Azkaban, que enlouquecidas tentavam fugir.

"Oh, meu Deus! Como sou burra!" pensou Gina, ao perceber que os _tritonianos _eram na verdade _Kopiolus_. Esses seres mágicos tinham o poder de transformar-se em outros seres e deixar o ambiente cheio de ilusões para poder atrair suas presas à morte. Havia caído em uma cilada.

Os _Kopiolus_ começavam a nadar em sua direção. Seus olhos a paralizaram, e não conseguia nadar. Suas pernas e braços congelaram. Sentia-se como se tivesse caído num precipício, porém, por algum motivo estivesse suspensa no ar. Os lábios e unhas estavam roxos. A única coisa que seus olhos conseguiam ver era a luz verde que viam dos olhos da _Kopiolus_ que a havia enganado, que pareciam consumi-la, num beco azul e sem vida. O frio era intenso. Parecia morrer.

No meio da cena presente ela sente o fundo do rio tremer, como ela e tudo que estava ao seu redor. A água da superfície estava agitada. Os ossos de peixes já não nadavam tranqüilamente. Ao contrário, saiam agitados, procurando um lugar para se esconder.

Ela conseguiu o movimento do pescoço, e olhou para o céu. Ele estava num tom esverdeado, e alguns relâmpagos tentavam alcança-la. O cenário escuro do lago ia se iluminando de uma luz verde, que se concentrava em apenas um lugar; em Gina. Ela agora ficara envolvida numa redoma dessa luz, que era forte e abstrata. Tudo que tentava se aproximar da luz a qual estava envolta era incinerado. Os ventos fortes do exterior do lago fazia uma forte correnteza que levava tudo que estivesse próximo da ruiva. Ela se assustou quando uma enorme rocha veio em sua direção, mas fez um desvio batendo e se quebrando em pedaços ao chocar na parede do castelo de Azkaban. A redoma começava a se mover em direção à entrada, queimando alguns dos _Kopiolus_ que tentavam se aproximar. Um conseguiu a proeza de pôr a mão dentro da redoma, porém esta foi queimada imediatamente.

Ia se aproximando da entrada, e por onde ela passava rochas iam saindo do caminho e se chocando em algo. Ao chegar na porta de entrada ela viu que o chão do lago estava cheio de pó, e a água estava escura.

Havia água até mais encima, então a redoma a conduziu até a superfície do lago no interior de Azkaban. Ao emergir do lago a redoma levou Gina ao solo, e depois a luz se concentrou num pontinho e então se apagou.

-Droga, estou toda molhada- resmungou baixinho Gina. Passou a mão no corpo e viu que não estava com a capa- Devo ter perdido naquela confusão. Harry vai me matar.

Deu passos lentos para longe do rio e observou o saguão onde estava.

Era um lugar pequeno e sujo. As paredes de pedra era revestida de lodo e de teia de aranha. Emitia um frio, não só de temperatura, mas um sentimento frio. Pendurado nela estava uma placa empoeirada, que Gina decidiu ver o que era. Assoprou para tirar o pó. Era uma mapa. Estava escrito "Pavilhões de Azkaban". Seu pai estava no setor 4. Tudo que precisava fazer era atravessar o setor 3. Seria fácil.

Ao ouvir um barulho de bolha ela se virou para trás. Na superfície do lago na parte interior boiava a capa de invisibilidade. Rapidamente, Gina a pegou e a pôs sobre si. Ficou aliviada, agora estava protegida.

Ao se cobrir com a capa, ela seguiu em frente, abrindo caminho por um corredor escuro. O único barulho que se podia ouvir vinha de gotas de água que caiam do teto úmido para o chão, molhando os pés descalços de Gina, que havia tirado os sapatos para que não pudesse pegar um resfriado, mas agora não lhe parecia ter sido uma boa idéia.

Estava agora cruzando a porta do setor 3. Era um lugar tenebroso. Não era sujo, porém tudo era preto. As paredes de pedra, e tudo muito frio. Haviam 3 dementadores. Não poderia atravessar deste jeito. Devagar, se abaixou e foi se arrastando até o outro lado, sem olhar para nenhum outro canto, a não ser a sua frente. Ao terminar o percurso, andou mais um pouco, até chegar em outro corredor.

Este era seco. As paredes eram feitas de mármore, porém era escaldante. Não haveria uma pessoa que pudesse suportar tocar nele, sem sair com pelo menos a pele da mão queimada. O lugar era abafado e vermelho. Em menos de 2 minutos toda a sua roupa estava seca. Continuou caminhado, até que pôde ver uma porta de metal, e encima estava escrito" Setor 4". Ela fez um feitiço de resfriamento na porta, então a abriu, com medo de ser pega por um dementador. Ao abrir, sentiu um vapor invadir o corredor. Incrivelmente, não havia nenhum dementador no recinto. Era um lugar estreito e devia fazer pelo menos uns 50º. Ela entrou no lugar, e foi olhando para cada cela. Ao ver a 5ª achou um homem ruivo, suado e vermelho, caído no chão, de olhos semi-aberto. A cela em que ele estava era simples. Não havia janela, apenas uma cama e quartinho, que devia ser o banheiro. Não havia dúvidas de que aquele era Arthur Weasley.

Gina tirou a capa, e foi em direção à cela.

-Pai! Ai!- exclamou ao toca nas grades pelando de quente.

-Gina- ele disse baixo tentando se arrastar até ela –Água, por favor...preciso água.

Gina se achava aos prantos ao ver seu pai naquela sauna, passando sede num lugar tão horrível quanto aquele. Ela conjurou um copo e pôs uma água que saiu da varinha, dando ao seu pai.

-Pai, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou tirar você daqui.

Ela ouviu a porta de aço se abrir, então deu um beijo molhado na mão de seu pai e se cobriu com a capa. Saiu de fininho olhando seu pai naquele estado.

-Meu Deus!- neste momento, um dementador entrou no lugar. Não sendo bobo, ele logo sentiu a presença da garota e foi segui-la. Gina agarrou saiu correndo, dizendo apenas:

-O tirarei daqui. Eu juro!!!

Ela saiu do setor 4, subindo uma escadaria que encontrou no meio de um corredor. Olhava para trás. Agora em vez de um haviam pelo menos meia dúzia de dementadores voando velozmente atrás de si.

"Maldito. Ele avisou aos outros" ela pensava.

Após correr cerca de 16 metros, entrou no setor 5(ocorrência de uso de feitiços semi-imperdoáveis) e fechou a grande porta de aço. A sala era enorme e fria. Deveriam haver em torno de umas 50 celas, enfileiradas lado a lado. Era um setor aparentemente tranqüilo e sereno. Estranho era o fato das celas terem um véu as cobrindo. Não ouvia gritos por entre as celas, mas podia escutar respirações ofegantes, porém muito baixas. O corredor estreito dava o toque final de tenebrosidade.

Ainda sob a capa, ela se abaixou e foi rastejando pelo chão frio. Porém, olhou para o lado. Na cela, ela pôde ver um tecido preto se ondulando no ar. A estranha tristeza a invadiu, e seus lábios ficaram roxos devido ao frio. Parecia congelar, então pôde afirmar com certeza de que aquele lugar era o local de concentração dos dementadores. Deveria ter o nome de setor 5 para enganar os que tentavam fugir de lá.

Seus membros estava congelados, mas ela continuou a rastejar no chão daquele lugar, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho.

Por sorte, ela encontrou a porta do outro lado já aberta. Saiu de lá, e depois de rastejar mais alguns metros de distância ela se levantou, recuperando o fôlego e uma parte de sua vida. O corredor em que se achava era aparentemente normal, mas não tinha saída. Teria que passar pelos dementadores para poder sair dali. Com estes pensamentos na cabeça ela se encostou numa parede, apoiando todo seu peso, mas de repente a parede girou, fazendo Gina se espatifar no chão.

-Ai, que droga- ela exclamou.

Se levantou do chão alisando o cotovelo e batendo a poeira da roupa, depois ajeitou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si.

Diferentemente dos outros aposentos, esta sala era preta, mas coberta com um papel de parede de veludo, e era limpa. Não haviam detalhes, mas o que chamava a atenção era uma bola de fumaça verde brilhante no meio. Igual a bola que tinha a protegido no lago dos _Kopiolus._

Gina se aproximou da bola, atravessando sua mão na fumaça, que começava a revelar uma imagem no centro. No começo era um simples borrão, mas depois ganhou uma formar mais clara. Ela podia ver perfeitamente...ela. A imagem era exatamente ela na sala, olhando a bola. Espantada, olhou para os lados tentando encontrar algo que estivesse emitindo aquela imagem, mas não viu nada que pudesse revelar-lhe alguma coisa.

Era algo muito estranho, como se estivesse sendo filmada a todo o tempo, talvez desde quando entrou no campo de Azkaban, por isso que a bola havia a salvado. Por isso que até agora nenhum dementador havia a pego. Mas qual seria o objetivo disso? Quem estaria lhe protegendo? Eram muitas perguntas, mas tinha que desvenda-las depois, porque agora tinha ouvido um barulhos vindo do corredor, e começava a sentir-se fraca. No mesmo instante ela tirou a mão da bola e saiu correndo do aposento, pela porta de carvalho que havia no fundo da sala.

Chegou à um saguão enorme sala de pedra preta, totalmente sem iluminação. Era como uma gaiola, porém revestida com paredes. No teto existiam gárgulas fantasmagóricas.

Foi para o centro da sala, e ficou tentando achar alguma porta de saída, mas não achou nenhuma. Não haviam mais dementadores. Talvez os tivesse despistado.

Ouvia uma voz falando algo como "sair...sem..." Olhou para o teto. Era sereno e calmo. Parecia normal mas então, uma mão cheia de garras saiu dele como mágica. Depois outras mais saíram, até revelar um batalhão de dementadores descerem do meio das gárgulas até ela, a cercando. Das paredes, do chão surgiam cada vez mais. Estava horrorizada. Tirou rapidamente a varinha do bolso e começou a dizer"expectro patrounum" na esperança de amedronta-los, porém ela só conseguia se defender e um ou dois.

No meio deles, um conseguiu atravessar o feitiço, em direção à Gina. Ele vinha lentamente, e ela estava cada vez mais convencida de que a morte chegara. O dementador levantou a sua capa preta, e debaixo dela um círculo de sucção foi revelado. Ele tentava sugar a alma de Gina para dentro dele. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Sentia que agora era a sua hora. Não sabia o que via, Gina só sabia que dentro daquele círculo via a morte, até que o dementador chegou tão perto dela que ela se viu entrando no nada, ou num precipício. Via seu rosto de deformando dentro de um buraco, se via caindo no nada, até ver realmente o nada e um grito agudo invadir-lhe os ouvidos.

N/A:Vou deixar vocês pensando o que aconteceu com a Gina. Ela morreu? O que houve?

Agradeço á minha beta Nininha pelo seu trabalho e dedico este capítulo à Dé.

Bye

Antonio Costa Lupin


	7. A Grande Mansão dos Malfoy

Capítulo 7-A Grande Mansão dos Malfoy 

Tudo estava escuro e silencioso para Gina. Teria ela morrido? Seria apenas um corpo sem alma? Teria sido atingida pelo beijo fatal do dementador, ou apenas estaria dormindo? Essa pergunta foi respondida ao abrir os seus olhos e se achar confortavelmente deitada na sua cama, em seu quarto.

Estava vestida com uma camisola azul celeste, coberta por um edredom amarelo com algumas listras finas vermelhas. Ao seu lado, no criado mudo, havia uma jarra de louça branca, dentro de uma bacia do mesmo material e um pano posto na borda da bacia.

As janelas estavam abertas, deixando o sol e o ar frio entrarem no quarto, chacoalhando as cortinar brancas, costuradas pela própria Senhora Weasley, arejando o ambiente de um modo agradável. Pelo jeito deveria ter dormido durante toda a noite, pois agora era de manhã.

Não conseguia entender o porquê de estar em seu quarto confortável, quando antes estava na tenebrosa prisão, e prestes a ser beijada por um dementador. Ela não havia falado a ninguém onde ficava Azkaban. Ela não tinha mostrado a mais ninguém o cartão com o mapa que Lúcio deixara cair propositalmente em seu colo; tinha guardado apenas para si. Então era praticamente impossível alguém acha-la por aquelas bandas, e ademais era muito longe. "Deve ter sido aquela bola verde brilhante que me trouxe de volta", ela pensava. Mas então outra pergunta a afligia, o que terá sido aquela coisa? Tinha a salvo várias vezes em Azkaban, no lago, contra os dementadores...Será que estava sendo protegida por uma outra pessoa enquanto estava lá?

Desviando-lhe de seus pensamentos entra sua mãe no quarto, trazendo nas mãos um chocolate. Estava com ela também o professor Dumbledore, com os seus costumeiros óculos de meia lua em frente aos olhos, com uma expressão leve de alegria na face.

A Senhora Weasley deu um enorme sorriso e se sentou numa cadeira que se situava ao lado da cama onde Gina estava deitada, pegou o pano úmido da bacia e pôs sobre sua testa.

-Que bom que você já acordou. Eu estava tão preocupada!

-Bom dia, Gina - falou sereno Dumbledore.

-Bom dia, professor. Bom dia mãe - disse tentando se sentar. A Sra. Weasley tirou o pano de sua testa e pôs a mão no lugar.

-Que ótimo, querida. Você não tem mais febre.

-Mãe, o que aconteceu comigo? Quem me trouxe até aqui? A última coisa que me lembro é que eu estava preste a ser beijada por um dementador.

-Ai, que horror, Gina. Você deve ter tido um pesadelo. Depois de você tentar fazer a loucura de tentar ir a Azkaban o Harry fez o feitiço de rastro para ir atrás de você, e depois te encontrou largada, desmaiada, num grande campo. Ele te trouxe para cá e depois foi embora- disse a Sra. Weasley.

-Não é possível. Eu realmente estive em Azkaban. Eu vi o papai.

-Por Merlin, ela deve estar delirando...

-Molly, pode deixar eu conversar a sós com a Gina?- interrompeu Dumbledore.

-Claro Dumbledore. Vou deixá-los a sós - ela falou, deixando o pano na bacia. Saiu e fechou a porta do quarto.

Ele, com os braços cruzados, foi em direção da cama de Gina. Sentou-se na borda, de modo que ficasse ao seu lado. Pegou os óculos e limpou nas impecáveis vestes, logo após começou a falar.

-Então, Gina...Pode me dizer aonde você foi?

-Bem...Eu estava em Azkaban - o professor deu uma boa olhada em seus olhos –é verdade, professor. Eu estive lá. Tinham dementadores e um lago... É sério. Não estou ficando louca.

-Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. Mas quero que me diga exatamente o que você viu.

Ela pôs a mão na cabeça como se quisesse recordar de algo.

-Quando eu cheguei, o castelo era sombrio, como tudo ao redor. Mais quanto mais eu andava mais ficava bonito. Bem... Eu estava tentando atravessar o lago que havia quando algo me puxou e eu entrei na água. Então eu vi uma tritoniana, e a segui. Mas quando cheguei mais perto na verdade eram Kopiolus. Tentaram me pegar, mas fui envolta por uma luz verde, que me levou até o interior do castelo...- ela falava sem pausas e parada, como se a imagem estivesse passando em sua cabeça -... Eu fiquei andando e passei por várias salas diferentes, umas muito frias, outras muito quente, sempre coberta pela capa do Harry. Então vi meu pai, caído no chão. Pedia água. Só eu sei como fiquei...Então os dementadores entraram e eu tive que sair correndo. Eles foram me seguindo, congelando tudo ao redor, mas quando consegui despista-los...- ela parou de falar por um momento.

-Então... O que houve?- perguntou Dumbledore ainda sereno.

-Aconteceu algo...Realmente...Realmente estranho.

-Pode me falar.

-Quando os despistei sem querer entrei numa sala decorada de verde, então aquela luz verde em formato de esfera estava lá. Eu estava refletida nela. Como se uma câmera estivesse me filmando e levando a imagem à esfera. Saí de lá. Cheguei num salão sinistro. Das gárgulas do teto saíram os dementadores, foi quando aquela luz me deixou envolta novamente. Um dementador conseguiu atravessa-la, então...Então eu deveria ter morrido...Não sei o que aconteceu.

-É uma história é bem impressionante, Srta Weasley.

-Oh, professor, juro que não invento nada que digo. Realmente aconteceu.

-Não falei o contrário.

-O.K.

-Então...O que você pretende fazer?

-As malas, é claro.

-Você tem certeza de que irá para a casa dos Malfoy?

-Absoluta.

-Então temo em ter de avisar-lhe. Seus momentos não serão muito bons, mas ao mesmo tempo ótimos.

-Não compreendo.

-Compreenderá.

-Oh, professor, nunca fala algo.

-Mas estou falando agora.

-Que eu compreenda- fez uma cara emburrada.

Dumbledore deu uma pequena risada e pôs sua mão encima da de Gina.

-Gina, Gina...Você definitivamente é uma criança crescida.

-Tenho dezessete.

A janela aberta deixou a pequena coruja Rainbow entrar no quarto. Pousou no colo de sua dona e deu-lhe uma bicada de leve na face. Gina começou a afagar a cabeça do pequeno.

-Rainbow...Você voltou!- a corujinha lhe deu duas bicadas na sua perna em sinal de resposta -Trouxe algo para mim, amiguinho?

Ela olhou a perna do animal e viu que não havia nada. Pegou a corujinha e pôs na cabeceira.

Finalmente Dumbledore se levantou da cama.

-Bem...Já vou indo Gina.

-Não quer ficar mais um pouco?

-Não obrigado. Tenho assuntos a resolver.

-Tudo bem, então. Muito obrigado pela sua visita, professor.

-Não há de que. Nos vemos outra hora- ele disse e finalmente aparatou do quarto.

Gina sabia que Dumbledore nunca fazia nada por acaso. Sua visita tinha algum objetivo. Não lhe importava descobrir agora. Logo teria muitas outras coisas para ocupar sua mente.

Algum tempo depois...

Gina preparava sua pequena mala com tudo que poderia usar na mansão Malfoy e outras coisas mais. Sua coruja já estava presa na gaiola, e estava muito agitada. Gina sabia que Rainbow não gostava de ficar presa. Nunca aceitava o fato de estar numa gaiola.

Ela havia escrito uma carta e deixado encima de sua escrivaninha. Preferia sair á noite. Não gostava de despedidas. Era muito emotiva, por isso evitava esse tipo de situação. Sabia que Lúcio a estaria esperando a hora que fosse em sua casa. Não via a hora de humilhá-la. Só havia uma coisa que a motivava a prestar um papel tão ridículo aos Malfoys; a liberdade de seu pai. Só conseguia pensar que agora seu pai poderia estar com sede e com fome, a pele queimada devido ao calor de sua cela... As lágrimas rolavam no rosto, mas precisava reagir. Não conseguia mais ficar deitada numa cama chorando enquanto seus irmãos trabalhavam dia e noite para conseguir dinheiro par pagar um bom advogado. Ela teria que fazer algo. Tinha que ajudar seu pai.

Pegou a pequena mala e a gaiola de sua coruja, se despediu de seu quarto e saiu. Tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível ao andar, para não acordar ninguém. Sabia que eles tentariam impedi-la de ir.

Desceu as escadas com cautela, até chegar na sala.

Na sala, depositou a bagagem no chão e pegou o papelzinho que Lúcio a tinha dado informando qual palavra ela deveria dizer para chegar na lareira deles. Não era no interior da casa porque as lareiras da mansão eram protegidas por anti-viagens com pó de flu. Os Malfoy não gostavam de intrusos em sua residência, então preferiam evitar incômodos. Tudo isso Lúcio a havia informado por uma carta que ele lhe mandara. Existia uma lareira de viagens que ficava perto das grades que separavam a rua do jardim. No exterior, é claro.

Distraída em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando alguém se aproximava de si, até sentir que uma mão tocava o seu ombro. Virou. Rony, ainda de pijamas, a olhava de um jeito incompreensível. A sua primeira impressão é que seu irmão iria tentar impedi-la de ir.

-Rony!- falava sussurrando –O que você está fazendo acordado? Deveria estar dormindo.

-Como você é sonsa Gina.

-Por que me diz isso?

-Sei que você está fugindo. Sei para onde vai.

-Por favor, Rony- ela implorava com as mãos juntas –Não conte nada a ninguém. Por favor, não estrague tudo.

-Gina, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Rony foi até a lareira e pegou um porta retratos de ficava sobre a parte de cima. Olhou bem para ela, alisou o vidro e voltou ao lado de Gina.

-Tá vendo?

Gina pegou o porta-retratos para poder observá-lo bem. Nele havia a foto de uma menininha de mais ou menos uns 7 anos, abraçando e beijando um garoto de 8 anos na bochecha.

-Sou eu...E você- ela disse.

-Sim. Você era uma criança muito carinhosa Gin. Eu ainda era muito pequeno, mas desde aquela época eu já sabia que deveria te proteger. Afina...Você é minha caçula. E eu te adorava. Adoro.

-Ron, você sabe que é meu irmão favorito.

- Em Hogwarts eu tentei te proteger...Te vigiar, sempre. Até onde pude. Não gostava que nenhum garoto chegasse perto de você, tinha ciúmes de você. No seu quarto ano eu percebi que isso já não era mais possível. Você já era uma garota. Todos os garotos te adoravam. Meti, então, na cabeça que se fosse namorar alguém seria melhor que fosse o Harry, que eu conhecia. Mesmo depois de você não gostar mais dele, eu insisti, e você, como ainda tinha um pouco de carinho por ele aceitou namora-lo. E não foi feliz.

-O que você quer dizer com tudo isso?

-Gina, eu sempre quis decidir tudo por você. Te planejar a vida. Agora eu sei que você tem que trilhar o seu próprio caminho para ser feliz. E é isso que eu quero.

Gina deu um forte abraço em Rony.

-Você tem que fazer o que achar melhor, eu não vou te impedir- ele disse alisando a cabeça da irmã.

Ela soltou algumas lágrimas e largou dos braços de Rony.

-Obrigado irmão. Você me fará falta. É o meu melhor amigo.

-Você também, Gin- disse sorrindo –Agora vá.

Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto com a parte de cima da mão. Entrou na lareira deixando a bagagem perto de si. Rony ofereceu o pote de pó-de-flu e ela, por sua vez, pegou um bocado.

-Tchau Gina.

-Até logo, Rony- ela disse –Sala da lareira Malfoy!

Ao falar isso, o habitual fogo verde subiu e Gina desapareceu de sua casa no mesmo instante.

Gina caiu de cara do chão após ser expulsa da lareira dos Malfoy. Apesar de muito elegante, a lareira de visitas dos Malfoy parecia nunca ter sido limpada. Após se levantar e bater as cinzas impregnadas em suas vestes, Gina passou a mão nas paredes de pedra, deixando um rastro por onde a mão passava. Elas pareciam ter tido contato com fogo, pois a ruiva percebeu que a coloração preta da parede havia sido deixada através de uma queimadura. O quarto onde se situava era escuro, pequeno e não possuía janelas nem mobília alguma. Além da lareira, a única coisa que havia no recinto era um quadro de um homem de barba curta e preta, de cabelos da mesma cor, sentado numa escrivaninha, escrevendo qualquer coisa num pedaço de pergaminho, e uma serpente que se enrolava numa estante de livros pretos com um livro verde no meio.

Gina saiu do quarto fechando a porta de madeira, fazendo a poeira acumulada se misturar ao ar noturno.

Ao se deparar com a mansão Gina percebeu que todo o dinheiro, e muito mais, economizado na construção do quarto da lareira foi esbanjado na hora de construir a habitação da endinheirada família. Quando pondo-se diante das grades verdes do portão estas se abriram imediatamente, revelando um imenso jardim. Gina entrou, andando por um caminho trilhado de pedras. O caminho parecia ter uns 30 metros de comprimento e 2,5 metros de largura. Não dava bem para ver que tipos de flores haviam no lugar, pelo fato de ser noite e do local não ser bem iluminado. Apenas conseguiu ver que os arredores da porta de entrada eram cercadas por espécies de pilares gregos alto com serpentes enroscadas circundando o local. Tudo tinha um aspecto sombrio que dava calafrios em Gina, mas que reproduziam perfeitamente o que a família Malfoy, em especial Lúcio, era. O grande jardim parecia se estender ao redor de toda a casa. Pôs-se em frente as grandes portas de madeiras talhadas e pintadas de branco e bateu três vezes nelas. Estas, por sua vez, se abriram lentamente produzindo um baixo ruído, semelhante ao de tantos filmes de terror que existem.

Realmente a Mansão Malfoy era um terror, pelo menos durante a noite, ela pensou.

Ao entrar na sala a porta se fechou atrás de si. A sala de entrada era bem iluminada por vários candelabros de velas espalhados pela parede. Parecia ser uma sala de retratos. Nela estavam retratados em quadros na paredes vários casais, na maioria loiros. Devia ser toda a linhagem dos Malfoy. Num canto, perto de uma porta estavam Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy. Ao contrário da maioria dos retratos de seus pais nenhum dos casais ficavam se abraçando e se beijando. Eram duros e frios. Alguns conversavam e outros chegavam a dançar, mas sempre mantendo distancia.

Estavam tão distraída olhando a sala que não viu quando alguém entrou. Reparou apenas quando, atrás de si, este falou:

-Sabia que você viria.

Ela se virou. Draco Malfoy estava parado com a varinha na mão e de braços cruzados.

-O que foi, Weasley? Perdeu a fala.

-Não gosto de gastar minha língua com gente da sua laia.

Ele deu uma pequena e irônica risada e caminhou até ela.

-É assim que você fala com seu superior, Weasley?

-Não vejo nada de superior em você, Malfoy.

-Pois é bom ir se acostumando a ver. Não se esqueça de que sou seu _patrão_ agora. E por falar nisso é bom você ir se acostumando a me chamar de Sr. Malfoy.

-Chamar de senhor uma pessoa de uma raça tão imundo que deixa sua própria sala de lareiras imunda daquele jeito?

-Foi bom você me lembrar da sala da lareira. Começa a limpar lá amanhã, Ginevra.

-Como sabe meu nome de verdade?

-Tenho boas fontes. Por que? Não gosta do seu nome? Justificável. Realmente é ridículo.

-Seu nome também não entra dançando no ouvido, Draco.

-Sr. Malfoy. Eu realmente não gosto de empregados abusados, weasley.

-Chega de conversa. Onde está seu pai?

-Fez uma viagem de ultima hora.

-Para onde?

-Não sei. E se soubesse, por que eu lhe contaria?

Neste momento, um elfo um tanto quanto esquisito entra na sala, apressado.

-Senhor Malfoy, o quarto está pronto.

-Ótimo- ele disse e se virou para Gina –O Ralf lhe levara ao seu quarto. E esteja na cozinha ás 7:00 da manhã. O Ralf lhe dirá o que você fará. Agora vá.

Quando ela ia saindo ele disse:

-Seu uniforme está no guarda-roupa. Não quero esses panos nos meus empregados.

Gina seguiu o elfo carregando sua pequena mala. A mansão era enorme. Parecia não ter fim. Os corredores possuíam tapetes verdes e vermelhos cobrindo o chão. Eram bem iluminados com candelabros de prata nas paredes, que, aliás, possuíam portas de 2 em 2 metros. Depois de todos os corredores que andou e escadas que subia até o seu quarto Gina contou 23 quarto. No total a mansão devia ter 40 quartos.

Ela entrou em seu aposento e o elfo saiu sem dizer nada. O quarto ficava perto da cozinha, apenas subir uma escada próxima do local de trabalho dos Elfos, e não possuía o mínimo de luxo. O chão não possuía tapete, e além da cama e do guarda-roupa havia uma grande janela.

Gina guardou as roupas no guarda-roupa, trocou a sua e andou impacientemente pelo quarto. Debruçou-se na janela. Sua vida agora seria muito diferente. Olhava para a lua cheia. Queria voltar ver a lua da janela de sua casa. Queria poder ser livre como ela.

Nota do autor: Desculpe pela demora deste capítulo, mas aqui está ele e espero que gostem. Obrigado a todos os meus colaboradores: Danilo, Anaisa, Cris Gilmore, Nininha e Dé.


	8. Primeiro Dia

Capítulo 8- Primeiro Dia

O sol se levanta na Inglaterra para iluminar aos grandes jardins adormecidos até então da mansão da família mais rica e que menos vale de toda e região. As plantas daquele lugar não tem culpa de pertencerem aos Malfoy, devia pensar o sol, pois ele revelava toda a beleza oculta pela noite, daquele lugar. E a mais nova e bela flor daquele lugar acabava de acordar de seus sonhos profundos.

Gina se levanta, deixando a cama desarrumada, calça as sandálias e se espreguiça. Ia sair pra tomar café, quando percebe que não está em sua casa. Não havia sido um pesadelo. Realmente estava na casa dos Malfoy. O desanimo tomou conta de si.

Estava escuro, então ela foi até a janela e a abriu. Em seguida, como sempre fazia, se debruçou sobre ela com a cabeça apoiada nos braço, admirando o jardim. Não podia sequer imaginar que toda aquela atmosfera sombria da noite da mansão se escondesse durante o dia, para dar lugar a uma paisagem tão linda. O jardim do lugar era o mais lindo que já havia visto. Existiam flores e plantas de todo o tipo, cobertas pelo orvalho da manhã, que dão um brilho a elas quando o sol bate.

Finalmente, Gina percebeu que o jardim possuía um relógio solar, e teve um susto ao ver que ele já marcava 7:00 horas. Imediatamente ela saiu de seu pensamentos, correndo até o guarda-roupa. Além das roupas que arrumara durante a noite haviam três peças do mesmo uniforme. Era verde, com detalhes brancos. Definitivamente verde era a cor preferida da família. Ela pegou uma das peças, se despiu e a vestiu imediatamente. Era incrível como o uniforme havia lhe caído perfeitamente, como se já tivessem tirado suas medidas. Mas não devia ter sido difícil fazer isso. Podia ter feito feitiço de medida enquanto ela não percebia.

Saiu correndo pelo corredor ainda escuro, desceu a escada em espiral e chegou a cozinha. Todos os elfos pareciam estar trabalhando desde a noite. A enorme cozinha possuía dezenas deles indo de lá para cá com bandejas, pratos e copos na mão. O mesmo elfo que a acompanhara ao seu quarto a noite veio em sua direção.

-Gina Weasley- ele começou –Está atrasada. Deveria estar aqui ás 7:00 horas. Já são 7:05. Pelo seu atraso você não tomara café da manhã.

-Mas...- ela tentou falar.

-São ordens do Sr. Malfoy.

-E onde está aquela fuinha loira?

-O _Sr. Malfoy_- o elfo disse com um olhar de reprovação – Está dormindo. Não achava mesmo que ele acordaria para te dizer o que fazer.

-É muito abusado para um elfo.

-Você também não é um poço de simpatia.

-Humpf...

-Eu que lhe direi o que fazer todos os dias- ele disse tirando de dentro da roupa esburacada um pedaço de pergaminho –Primeiro você irá limpar toda a sala da lareira, depois terá que limpar a sala de visitas, tira e bater os tapetes, tirar o pó dos quadros da sala de entrada e limpar a biblioteca. Depois volte para a cozinha almoçar, ás 12:30. Depois do almoço você tem 2 horas de descanso para poder fazer a digestão. Logo após você terá que limpar os corredores da ala leste da casa e o salão de bailes. Por ordens do Sr. Malfoy você não poderá usar magia, portanto todo dia sua varinha será confiscada e lhe será devolvida depois que tudo estiver feito. É expressamente proibida a permanência na sala de refeições enquanto a família estiver comendo e a permanência no quarto de algum deles enquanto lá estiverem.

Gina ficou parada olhando para ele, impressionada com os deveres que tinha que fazer e com o avantajado vocabulário do elfo. Nunca havia conhecido nenhum daquele jeito.

-O que você está olhando?- ele falou –Alguma pergunta?

-Não.

-Então o que você está esperando? Ao trabalho! E saia pela porta dos fundos da cozinha.

Gina saiu correndo para começar sua jornada de trabalho.

Já na sala da lareira, ao entrar ela encontrou um grande balde com água, uma esponja e um esfregão perto da porta. Toda a sala estava tão suja que mal sabia por onde começar. Pegou a esponja, molhou na água e começou a esfregar as paredes imundas. A água que escorria por ela era preta, de tão sujas que estavam. Quanto mais Gina esfregava ia se revelando uma cor bege da parede. À medida que a esponja também ia ficando preta ela a limpava no balde d'água. Parece que o projeto inicial não era para elas serem pretas. Não entendia porque nenhum elfo jamais havia limpado aquela sala. Os Malfoy não deviam receber muitas visitas vindas por pó-de-flu.

Depois de muito tempo limpando ela estava exausta, mas ainda faltava limpar as bordas da lareira e as cinzas sob ela e esfregar o chão. o chão.

"Que falta faz a minha varinha"- ela pensou.

Começou a esfregar o canto da lareira, pacientemente, até que esta começou a acender. O fogo verde subiu, e no meio dele o rosto de Rony apareceu. Sua imagem estava meio retorcida por culpa do fogo que crepitava constantemente.

-Gina?- ele disse.

-Rony? O que você está fazendo aí? Como sabe qual a palavra para acessar esta lareira?

-Você deixou o cartão caí quando foi pegar o pó-de-flu.

-Você enlouqueceu? Pensou na possibilidade de alguém estar comigo aqui?

-Papai sempre disse que os Malfoy não gostavam de pó-de-flu.

Neste instante Gina ouviu uma voz feminina vinda da lareira e viu que alguém empurrou Rony desta para que pudesse aparecer.

-Gina, querida?- disse a senhora Weasley.

-Mãe?

Os olhos da Sra. Weasley se encheram de lágrimas, e ela começou a chorar compulsivamente.

-Filhinha querida! Mamãe está morrendo de saudades de você.

-Eu também estou sentindo sua falta.

Como num passe de mágica a Sra. Weasley parou de chorar e ganhou um semblante zangado.

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU MORRA DO CORAÇÃO? PRIMEIRO SEU PAI, E AGORA VOCÊ?!

-Calma. Não precisa gritar.

-Tem razão. Não é hora para brigar- ela disse adotando um sorriso –Mas por que diabos você foi para aí?

-Justamente para tirar o papai de Azkaban.

-Filha, você confia mesmo num Malfoy? Acha mesmo que mesmo você se humilhando deste jeito ele vai tirar seu pai da prisão?

-Não posso fazer nada, senão acreditar. Estou nas mãos dele.

-Eu acho que você não deveria estar fazendo isso. Olhe como você está abatida. Você comeu hoje?

-Sim- ela disse mentindo.

Um barulho de passos vem se aproximando.

-Vem vindo alguém. É melhor vocês sumirem.

-Tudo bem. Adeus, querida. Mamãe te ama.

-Também te amo, mãe- ela diz deixando cair uma lágrima –Até mais.

O fogo desaparece, junto com a imagem de sua mãe, e Gina fingi está esfregando a lareira. A porta da sala se abre revelando Lúcio Malfoy, trajado com roupas pretas e segurando seu cetro com a varinha no seu interior.

-Ouvi vozes- diz ele –Estava conversando com alguém, Weasley?

-Ahn, não. Eu gosto de cantar enquanto trabalho.

-Eu não gosto que meu criados cantem, portanto, sugiro que trabalhe calada, Weasley.

-Assim o farei.

Espero- disse ele fechando a porta.

Ela mal podia esperar que aquilo acabasse. Não suportaria mais tempo dentro daquela casa. Pelo menos era o que ela imaginava.

Já eram 8:45 da manhã e uma pessoa de um quarto na ala oeste da casa acabava de acordar. A bela morena Rubi, sai da cama com cuidado para não acordar Draco e veste um roupão vermelho de algodão indo até a escrivaninha do quarto do loiro. Pega um pedaço de pergaminho e começa a escrever algo como uma carta, que deixa sobre a escrivaninha. Então recolhe sua roupa no chão perto da cama e começa a se vestir.

Draco Malfoy, como se adivinhasse abre os olhos e se depara com a cena. Ele agarra a morena pela cintura.

-Não precisa se vestir- diz com um sorriso safado –Eu gosto de você assim.

-Draco! Não pensei que fosse acordar antes das 9:00 horas. Eu já vou indo.

-Mas já?- diz dando um beijo na namorada que, já vestida, se sentou na cama –Não quer repetir a dose de ontem à noite?

-É tentador, mas quem sabe outro dia?

-Você e vem hoje de noite?

-Infelizmente não. Hoje meus pais vão receber a visitas dos Berckley, e como você deve imaginar, eles querem minha presença- ela falou calçando as botas.

-Mas eles vão ficar a noite inteira?- disse ainda deitado.

-Com certeza. Uma noite com os Berckley é cheia de conversa, fumo e bebedeira. Quase uma festa. Nunca vão á minha casa para saírem antes da 3 da madrugada. E pelo que soube, a casa deles está infestada de Crowlins, e irão detetiza-la. Talvez eles fiquem uns 9 dias em casa, para a deles voltar ao normal. Você sabe que o veneno que usam é porte. Ainda não inventaram um feitiço para aqueles diabinhos. De qualquer jeito, isso se confirmar, eu não poderei vir até aqui enquanto eles estiverem lá.

-Que pena. Tomara que não seja verdade. Mas você virá para a temporada de bailes natalinos, não virá?

-Claro. Eu não perderia a chance de dançar com você no baile por nada.

-Acho bom.

Ela terminou de se vestir e se levantou da cama. Deu um beijo em Draco e foi em direção à porta.

-Agora já vou.

-Tchau. Volte logo.

-Vou tentar- abriu a porta e saiu dando um "tchau com a mão".

Gina já havia limpado a sala da lareira e acaba de chegar na sala de visitas. A sala da lareira havia ficado brilhando como seu coração por causa da conversa com seus parentes. Como sentia falta deles. Só não estava completamente feliz, pois não tinha conseguido falar com todos.

A sala de visitas era bem grande. Nela que ficava a escada principal, não na sala de entrada. Havia uma lareira, muito mais elegante que a do exterior na parede. Ficava de frente para um conjunto de sofás e poltronas pretas. Nas paredes haviam candelabros de prata e janelas cobertas por luxuosas cortinas verdes e brancas. O chão branco estava limpo e em alguns lugares era coberto por tapetes, que acreditava ela, serem orientais. As paredes tinham formato circular e perto da escada haviam armários com prateleiras cheias de louça, que Gina achou que fossem de família.

A sala estava escura, então Gina foi até as janelas e abriu todas para que a luz solar pudesse entrar e dar mais vida ao lugar. Realmente, a sala havia ficado mais bonita. Após isso, ela pegou um tapete de cor vermelha com detalhes verdes e amarelos e começou a enrola-lo. Após já ter enrolado uns 2 tapetes aparece uma sobra ao seu lado. No momento seguinte as janelas, uma por uma, começaram a se fechar com força produzindo um _baque _e espalhando poeira pela sala. Logo, a sala estava escura novamente. Ela olhou para trás. Lúcio Malfoy estava em pé guardando a varinha com cabeça de serpente na ponta de volta em seu cetro. Não havia alterado seu rosto. Estava com o mesmo olhar superior de sempre.

-Eu gosto da sala assim mesmo- ele disse –_Escura._

Apenas disse isso e saiu da sala subindo as escadas.

No maior quarto de toda a mansão, uma mulher se olhava, melancólica, em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira.

Narcisa Malfoy era uma mulher bonita. Tinha cabelos loiros cintilantes, lisos, porém enrolados nas pontas. Sua pele era alva e macia. Os olhos, como o de todos os Malfoy, eram azuis, mas um azul celeste e tranqüilo, porém, demonstravam sofrimento e dor. A riqueza pode esconder o sofrimento de uma pessoa. Colares, pulseiras, roupas, casas, porém, os olhos são a parte mais sincera do corpo.

A porta do grande quarto se abre, e por ela passa Lúcio. Ele entra sem dar nenhuma palavra.

Narcisa ouve seus passos e começa a falar olhando-o apenas pelo espelho.

-Aonde você foi a noite inteira?

-Tive negócios a resolver. De qualquer modo, não tenho que lhe dar satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer.

Ela se virou.

-Claro que tem. Você é meu marido.

-Não tenho tempo para isso, Narcisa.

-Você saiu com alguma vadia? Foi isso?

-Não comece com seus ataques de histeria.

-Não te satisfaço, mais? É isso? É por isso que vai procurar prazer nos braços de outra? Responda- ela diz, as lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele continua calado, se trocando.

-Responda, seu canalha! RESPONDA!

-Estou com fome- diz ele sem se alterar, como se não tivesse ouvido nada –Acho que vou tomar café.

Ele caminha em direção a porta, contrariando-a.

-Volte aqui! VOLTE AGORA!

Ele sai fechando a porta. Narcisa pegar um grande frasco cheio de perfume e arremessa em direção da porta já fechada, e este se parte em pedaços quando se choca contra ela.

Narcisa enfia a cabeça entre os braços cruzados encima da penteadeira e começa a chorar, molhando o móvel.

Finalmente Gina havia acabado de realizar a maior parte dos deveres matutinos. Faltava apenas limpar a biblioteca e poderia ir comer. Sua barriga estava oca como jamais esteve. Era verdade que sua família era pobre, mas não tanto a ponto de faltar comida na mesa. Também era verdade que muitas vezes ajudara sua mãe nos deveres domésticos, mas com a varinha tudo era mais fácil. Jamais havia trabalhado tanto na vida. Mas também, limpar a biblioteca não deveria ser tão difícil assim. E ainda eram 11:00 horas. Pelo que o elfo havia dito, o almoço era servido ás 12:30. Teria tempo para descansar.

Todos esses pensamentos desapareceram quando Gina abriu a porta e entrou na biblioteca particular dos Malfoy. Boquiaberta, ela fechou a porta e depositou o material de limpeza ao seu lado. A biblioteca era o maior aposento que já tinha visto na mansão até agora. Devia ocupar o espaço de uns dois andares da mansão. Logo na entrada havia um conjunto de poltronas e sofás. Eram modelos bastante antigos, e tinham um estofado aveludado de verde. Os braços e pés eram de uma madeira clara. Formavam voltas e caracóis. Na frente de tudo isso existiam pelo menos umas 20 estantes, de mais ou menos 3 metros cada uma. Todas possuíam pequenas escadas e centenas de livros de todos os tipos. Na parede atrás das estantes havia a maior parte de livros, enfileirados organizadamente em enormes prateleiras. Esta estante parecia ter uns 8 metros, o tamanho das paredes. Esta possuía escadas fixas, que ajudavam a subir andar por andar da estante. Cada um possuía piso próprio e mais escadinhas como as das estantes de livros menores. A quantidade de livros que deveriam existir nesta biblioteca era incalculável. Nas paredes haviam enormes janelas, com mais ou menos 5 metros. As cortinas de veludo verde estavam abertas, deixando a luz invadir o lugar. Por todo lado haviam quadros de variados temas, emoldurados em molduras finas, e com roupas chiques de todas as épocas. Era uma das maiores e mais elegantes bibliotecas que já tinha visto. Com certeza ela tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Agradecia por apenas ter que espanar as estantes e os quadros.

Pegou o espanador de penas e caminhou em direção a uma estante que estava próxima dela e carregou consigo o material de limpeza. Não era muito alto. Haviam apenas algumas dezenas de livros de história da magia. Começou limpando os que ficavam na parte de baixo. Felizmente espanar era uma tarefa fácil. Eles não tinham muita poeira, mas precisavam de um trato. A partir da décima quinta prateleira da estante ela pegou a escada e subiu. Na última prateleira ela subiu no quarto degrau da escadinha. Tentando alcançar o livro da ponta ela se desequilibrou e acabou desabando, agarrada a estante, que apenas balançou, mas o suficiente para produzir uma avalanche de livros que caíram encima de Gina. Segundos depois ela teve forças para tirar os livros de cima dela e conseguir respirar.

Definitivamente espanar livros não era assim tão fácil quanto ela imaginava. Agora, além de fazer isso ainda teria que reorganiza-los. Se levantou e olhou para todos os livros esparramados no chão.

-Bem...vou te que dar um jeito nisso.

Ela começou a agarrar um bolo de livros e enfileirar na prateleira de baixo. Ia enchendo todas aos poucos, até ela ficar organizada novamente. Já tinha gastado 7 minutos naquilo. Deveria ser rápida se quisesse comer...

Rapidamente, ela se pois em forma e começou a limpar todos os livros das estantes da frente, um por um, agora com cuidado para não cair da escada novamente. Após isso ela começou a espanar os quadros que haviam nas paredes. Eram muito curiosos e não pareciam ser nada amigáveis.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, menina?- disse um enquanto ela espanava –Tire esse troço de penas de cima da minha cara. Atchin!

-Desculpe- ela disse parando.

Após limpar todos os quadros e estantes da frente ela foi em direção dos livros da grande estante principal. Subiu a primeira remessa de escadas e foi para a esquerda, começando por lá. Depois de um tempo limpando ela percebeu num livro diferente. Era vermelho com letras douradas. Bem grosso. Intitulava-se Romeu e Julieta. Já tinha ouvido falar dele. Seu pai havia lhe contado que era literatura trouxa. De um tal de William Shakespeare ou coisa parecida. Era curioso que um livro de literatura trouxa estivesse na biblioteca dos Malfoy. Logo eles, que odiavam tudo que fosse relacionado ao mundo trouxa. Gina sabia que nas horas livres não teria nada para fazer, e seu pai sempre havia recomendado aquele livro. No uniforme existia um bolso bem grande. Enfiou o livro lá, para que pudesse ler depois do almoço.

"Aquele livro não devia fazer falta mesmo aos Malfoy"- ela pensou.

Depois disso ela voltou a limpar tudo o mais rápido possível para poder almoçar.

Já era meio dia. Gina corria desesperada até a cozinha para não se atrasar para a refeição. Sabia que o elfo metido a besta não admitiria sequer um minuto de atraso.

Chegou, ofegante e se apoiou na parede. Estava meio pálida, e seu estômago roncava. O elfo que a orientara pela manhã chegava com seu jeito esnobe.

-Mais 10 segundos e teria outra refeição perdida, Ginevra.

-Se incomodaria em me chamar de Gina?

-Tudo bem.

-Pode me informar onde irei comer?

-Oh, pois não sabe? Toda a família Malfoy está te esperando na mesa para comerem juntos em harmonia. Aliás, você irá comer um belíssimo prato francês- disse sarcástico –Aonde mais você poderia comer senão na cozinha? Oras.

Ele saiu para trabalhar e deixar Gina ir comer.

-Que elfinho mais abusado. Eu hein...- ela disse olhando para a cozinha. Havia uma pequena mesa no meio, com um prato com comida sobre ela. Foi correndo até a mesa e se sentou. Não se importou nem em saber o que estava comendo. Qualquer coisa naquele ponto seria um banquete.

"Duas casas, iguais em dignidade- na famosa Verona vos dirão –reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando mãos fraternas sangue irmão. Do fatal seio desses dois rivais um par nasceu de amantes desditosos, que em sua sepultura o ódio dos pais depuseram, na morte venturosos. Os lances desse amor fadado à morte e obstinação dos pais sempre exaltados que teve fim naquela triste sorte que em duas horas vereis representados. Se emprestardes a tudo ouvidos atentos, supriremos as faltas a contento."

O prólogo do livro já anunciava que havia feito para ser uma peça. Desde o começo já achava o livro muito confuso. Como poderia nascer um amor entre membros de duas famílias inimigas? O tal de William Shakespeare devia ser um grande enganador. Mesmo assim, continuou a ler com atenção. Livros lhe faziam esquecer dos problemas e entrar num universo diferente, onde ela parecia se ver livre de todos os problemas, que não eram poucos. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisava ler.

Lúcio Malfoy aprontava-se para mais uma de suas misteriosas saídas após o almoço, com fins de resolver "negócios" particulares. Como sempre, não dizia a ninguém para onde e o que faria, apenas vestia a sua capa preta e pegava sua varinha, desta vez sem o habitual cetro que a disfarçava. O mistério é que não aparatava nem usava flú. Essas suas saídas diárias eram feitas a pé, o que atiçava a curiosidade de todos, já que Lúcio não abria mão de viagens por vias mágicas.

-Já vai sair, Lúcio? Não acha inoportuno sair quando todos estão na mesa?- pergunta Narcisa ironicamente.

-Tenho coisas a resolver. Afinal, alguém tem que bancar sua mordomia, Narcisa.

-Não acredito que seus colegas comensais lhe dêem dinheiro.

-Creio que não, mas isso também não é da sua conta.

Ao ouvir a palavra "comensais", Draco se pôs de pé, pronto para acompanhar Lúcio.

-Acredito que seja oportuno que eu te acompanhe. Disse Draco confiante –Aliás tenho que aprender o ofício, não, pai?

-Não seja patético, Draco. São assuntos importantes. Você só me atrapalharia- disse sem alterar sua calma.

-Mas eu já estou pronto para virar um comensal- disse com o orgulho na face –Pronto para assumir os seus negócios para com o lord.

-Eu jamais seria louco de entregar meus assuntos a um idiota como você, Draco- disse ele saindo da casa.

Narcisa se levantou da mesa tirando o guardanapo do colo.

-Não sei por que você ainda tenta, Draco.

-Um dia ele cede - disse se levantando da mesa, jogando o guardanapo de tecido e saindo da sala.

Já era quase o fim da tarde e Gina já havia limpado os corredores da ala leste da mansão e estava indo em direção ao salão de bailes, localizado na parte traseira dos jardins da casa. Estava a ponto de desmaiar. Não conseguia acreditar que havia trabalhado tanto e comido tão pouco. Se continuasse naquele ritmo os Malfoy teriam um esqueleto de criado. Os corredores eram mesmo muito grandes, então se deu o trabalho de apenas varre-los. Se reclamassem daria uma de louca e diria que as ordens do elfo não foram suficientemente específicas.

Os jardins traseiros da mansão eram ainda mais bonitos que os frontais. Possuía um lago razoavelmente pequeno, com certeza artificial, mas de fundo aparentemente real e fundo no meio, com uma pequena ponte de madeira verde. Do outro lado da ponte havia um pequeno banco coberto de relva. Todo o jardim continha flores de diversos tipos, mas todas coloridas e vivas, rodeando o caminho trilhado de pedras. Algumas árvores de porte pequeno e médio enfeitavam o lugar. Já não tinham folhas devido ao frio que chegava. Nas paredes haviam varandas de quartos de vista para o jardim. Deviam ser os quartos oferecidos aos hóspedes da família, devido às varandas serem menores. Num canto, encostado na parede da casa, ficava o salão de bailes. As paredes eram todas de vidro, dando um ar moderno ao salão. De fora se podia ver que o chão era revestido por um piso fino e meio amarelado, sua cor natural. Devia ser encerado por elfos todos os dias, pois refletia tudo a sua volta. No fundo do salão existia uma escada espaçosa e luxuosa, revestida por um tapete vermelho e com cortinas vermelhas no topo e uma entrada. Devia ser a entrada dos participantes do baile com conexão á casa, mas mesmo assim havia portar na parte da frente do salão.

Parou de contemplar o lindo jardim em que estava e voltou a andar em direção ao lugar que iria limpar. Não sabia bem o que devia fazer, já que o grande salão estava impecável, então acho que devia limpar os vidros, que não eram poucos, e os tapetes da escada.

Depositou o material de limpeza perto do lago e se abaixou, olhando seu reflexo na água. Seu rosto estava sujo e seus cabelos levemente despenteados. Achava seu estado deprimente. Suas mãos estavam doendo, e já estava quase vencida pelo cansaço. Molhou um pouco o rosto para se refrescar e se lavar um pouco. Em seguida se levantou e pegou o material de trabalho. Iria logo acabar com aquilo, porque tudo que queria era poder cair na cama e dormir o inverno inteiro. Sabia que não poderia, então iria se contentar apenas com oito horas de sono.

A noite já tomava conta da mansão e de toda a cidade, adormecendo as flores que ao dia brilhavam no jardim da grande habitação, iluminando o grande lago com a luz do luar e fazendo-o refletir a sua imagem em suas águas cristalinas. Apenas poucas luzes iluminavam os jardins e os quartos. Não havia mais ninguém no exterior da casa. Todos já haviam se recolhido inclusive Gina, que agora tomava um bom banho no banheiro do seu quarto, retirando toda a sujeira acumulada durante o dia revelando outra vez a pele branca e lisa.

O banheiro que possuía era pequeno. Havia apenas uma banheira, não luxuosa, uma pia com um espelho na frente e um vaso. Agora ela se ensaboava, com o corpo mergulhado na água que enchia a banheira, com apenas os braços e a cabeça do lado de fora. A água era quente. Pelo menos isso ela tinha direito; água quente para o banho durante o inverno. Não que o banheiro possuísse isso. Já havia recebido a varinha de volta e esquentara a água por meio de magia.

Tudo que precisava era mesmo de um banho. Já tinha comido depois do trabalho. Agora ela só queria cair na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte. Se pensasse pelo lado positivo...três meses se passam rapidamente. Logo estaria em sua casa e com seu pai de volta. Além disso precisava se preocupar em arranjar emprego. Não queria ser a única na família a não fazer nada da vida. Seus resultados nas provas mais importantes para um estudante de Hogwarts haviam sido ótimos. De acordo com a professora poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Estava indecisa entre ser curandeira e aurora. Cargos no ministério nunca lhe foram muito atraentes.

Após terminar de se banhar ela pegou um robe que trouxe de casa e se vestiu nele. Enxugou os pés num pano de chão que ficava do lado da banheira e calçou as meias e saiu do banheiro apagando as velas nos candelabros presos na parede. No quarto ela fechou as janelas, devido ao frio e vestiu uma camisola azul celeste. Pegou o pente e voltou ao banheiro para poder se pentear na frente do espelho. De repente ela ouve um barulho vindo do quarto. Deixa o espelho perto da pia e sai do banheiro. A porta estava fechada. Quando se virou para o lado ela viu quem havia entrado. Draco Malfoy estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Malfoy!- ela exclamou surpresa –O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

-Primeiro: já disse para me chamar de Sr. Malfoy- disse levantando-se – Segundo: se esqueceu que essa casa é minha? Posso entrar em qualquer quarto.

-Primeiro: nunca lhe chamarei se senhor. Segundo: Mesmo a casa sendo sua quem está habitando esse quarto agora sou eu, e você não pode entrar assim sem ao menos bater na porta. Seu que está acostumado a ser mal-educado mas ao menos tenha essa decência ao entrar no quarto de uma mulher- ela disse devolvendo na mesma moeda.

-A maioria delas não reclama- disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Eu não sou o tipo de vadia que você leva pro seu quarto!

-Tem razão. Nunca peguei uma que fosse ruiva.

Imediatamente Gina lhe meteu um tapa na cara. Ela pôs a mão no rosto como se não tivesse doido absolutamente nada.

-Devia ter mais respeito com seus patrões.

-Esse é todo o respeito que tenho por você.

-Sendo assim, obrigado- falou Draco com seu tom irônico

-Pare de enrolar e diga logo o que você veio fazer aqui. Imagino que não tnha vindo só para ser esbofeteado e me ver de camisola.

-Realmente. Não vim só para isso. Vim dizer que como amanhã é sábado você está dispensada do seu serviço depois do almoço.

-Não podia pedir para um elfo me falar isso?

-E perder a chance de te irritar mais um pouco?

-Agora que você já fez o que veio fazer pode ir embora.

-Eu digo a hora que posso ir embora.

-E pretende fazer mais o que aqui?

Draco não respondeu, apenas ficou andando no quarto. Então olhou para a mala aberta de Gina e pegou um casaco com uma letra "g" bordada no meio.

-Onde conseguiu esta coisa ridícula?- disse com um sorriso de deboche no rosto e o casaco na mão.

Gina não respondeu, envergonhada.

-Ah, claro! Como pude ter me esquecido? Foi aquela sua mãe gorda que fez para você?

Gina se aproximou e levantou a mão para esbofeteá-lo outra vez, mas desta vez ele foi mais rápido e agarrou a mão dela. Ela, prontamente, ergueu a outra, mas ele também agarrou. Repentinamente, ele começou aproximou o rosto do seu, e começou a sentir seu cheiro. Não conseguia distinguir que perfume era aquele, mas não conseguiu. Gina, ao sentir o rosto dele junto ao seu sentiu um calor invadir-lhe o corpo. Os dois ficaram perdidos neste espaço tão curto de tempo, mas nenhum dos dois queria que aquilo acabasse. Logo os dois voltaram ao normal. Draco aproximou sua boca da orelha da ruiva e sussurrou:

-Além do tapa esse também é o respeito que me deve?

Imediatamente ela se afastou dele e o ódio voltou ao seu olhar. Ele caminhou em direção da porta, a abriu e disse antes de sair.

-Amanhã ás 7:00.

Assim que ele saiu, ela sentiu nojo por ter sido encostada pelo Malfoy, mas o calor que sentiu não foi embora. Ela abriu a janela e foi se deitar. Não queria ficar sem tomar café novamente. Trataria de dormir.

N/A: E aí? Gostaram deste capítulo? Imagino que deva ter sido cansativo, mas eu gostei de escreve-lo. Espero que tenham ficado ansiosas pelo beijo, não? Não se preocupem, daqui a pouco eu estarei publicando-o. Até lá eu vou ficar torturando vocês. Muahahahahaha!!!!!!

Agradecimentos especiais á Nininha, Débora, Danilo(um dos meus leitores mais fiéis), Na, Cris Gilmore, Suki Malfoy( que me enviou um e-mail recentemente. Valeu pela atenção) e a todos que lêem a minha fic. Obrigado! E mandem e-mails. Por favor, gasta no máximo 1 min.

Antonio Costa Lupin.


	9. Crueldades de Lúcio

Capítulo 9- Crueldades de Lúcio 

Gina estava em seu quarto, retirando a roupa de trabalho, já que, por ser sábado, só trabalhava meio expediente. Já havia almoçado e escovado os dentes, e após tomar banho trajou uma camisa amarela de manga curta e uma calça jeans. Seus cabelos, hoje, caiam em cachos ruivos, devido a um feitiço de penteado. Aproveitaria a folga para passar o dia com a família. Nem conseguia acreditar! Parecia que ela havia passado vários meses longe da Toca, enquanto só havia ficado durante dois dias na Mansão Malfoy. Mas pensando bem, dois dias de cão.

Saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao salão de entrada. Tudo estava quieto. Os quadros estavam dormindo. Parecia que a sesta era tão tradicional na família, que até mesmo as pinturas, que não comiam, a praticavam. As poucas janelas que havia no final dos corredores estavam fechadas e nenhuma vela estava acesa. Chegou no salão. Como os quadros do corredor, os do salão de entrada também estavam dormindo. A casa toda devia estar adormecida. Seria a chance perfeita para sair, sem chamar a atenção de alguém que pudesse lhe dar um trabalho de hora extra.

Subiu os pequenos degraus da entrada e abriu as grandes portas de madeira. A luz do sol invadiu a sala, parecendo acordar alguns quadros.

-Feche essa porta, garota mal-educada - disse uma mulher roliça numa das fotografias.

-Nos deixe dormir em paz.

-Desculpem - Gina murmurou sem graça, se defendendo dos protestos.

Ela deu um pequeno passo, fazendo menção de sair, quando a porta se fechou automaticamente, na sua frente, produzindo um barulho que ecoou pelos corredores.

-Onde pensa que está indo? – disse Lúcio Malfoy, atrás de si.

Gina se vira, observando o loiro alto, tecnicamente seu "chefe".

-Bem... Como tenho a tarde de folga eu pensei em passá-la na minha casa.

-Disse bem. Pensou.

-Por que?

-Weasley, eu acho que você não entendeu o acordo que fizemos.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou temendo, já começando a entender tudo.

-Quando eu disse que você teria que ficar aqui, eu quis dizer que você teria que _permanecer_ aqui até o final do prazo.

-Não sou sua prisioneira. Isso é crueldade demais – disse segurando o choro, para não encher o ego do Malfoy.

-Você não vê um elfo passeando livre por aí, vê?

-Eu não sou um elfo. Sou uma pessoa.

-É apenas minha criada. E por isso terá que ficar aqui. E não ouse contrariar minhas ordens. Lembre-se que está na minha casa, e sinceramente, não tenho o costume de conversar com os empregados.

-Mas...

-Boa tarde... – ele disse se retirando.

Gina não podia acreditar. Era uma prisioneira; sim, uma prisioneira na casa dos Malfoy. Limpar, lavar, se humilhar... Isso ela podia agüentar, mas ficar presa... Isso era demais para ela. Justo ela que sempre foi livre como um pássaro. Adorava ficar entre a natureza, mas agora nada mais daquilo restava, apenas a solidão a angústia.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Gina saiu correndo da sala, atravessando os corredores extravasando os sentimentos entalados dentro do coração e molhando o rosto com lágrimas que caiam incessantemente. Não ligava nem para os protestos das pinturas. Nada importava.

Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta com força e se jogou na cama chorando. Talvez aquele choro fosse exagero para a situação, se não fosse reflexo de todo o sofrimento que sentia, não só pela ordem de Lúcio, mas por toda a vida. Ela pensava, por que sua existência era tão desgraçada? Tudo sempre acontecia com ela. Primeiro Harry a havia traído com sua melhor amiga, depois seu pai fora para Azkabam... Um dia estava deitada tranqüila em sua cama, e outro dia estava aprisionada na casa dos Malfoy, sem nenhuma companhia. Era a primeira vez que desejava que Tom a tivesse matado em seu primeiro ano. Talvez tivesse sido melhor. Mas mesmo com todos esses pensamentos ela ainda tinha algo em seu coração que lhe dizia para seguir em frente. Alguma coisa iria mudar. Sua vida iria mudar.

Draco estava entediado. Aliás, todos os seus dias eram tediantes em sua casa, principalmente depois que havia terminado Hogwarts. Lá pelo menos, as aulas o distraiam. Quando era final de semana ele ia a Hogsmead e também fazia algo com os sonserinos. Gostava de lá principalmente porque era bajulado por todos. Agora, em sua casa não lhe dão importância, a não ser Rubi, mas ela não voltaria durante um bom tempo.

Jogou-se na cama, e ficou olhando para o teto durante um bom tempo, pensando em como gostava de Hogwarts. Gostava, de caminhar pelo pátio, tomar algo no três vassouras, jogar quadribol, e também xingar o Potter cada vez que cruzasse com ele. Todo dia ele tinha algo a fazer, desde ir ás festas da meia-noite da sonserina até estragar a diversão dos outros. Se o perguntassem diria que sim, ficava satisfeito lá. Mas agora tudo estava mudado. Precisava de algo para preencher seu tempo. Precisava preencher sua vida.

Se levantou e foi até o guarda-roupa. Se trocou no banheiro e desceu até o jardim traseiro. Como estava um dia de sol iria aproveitar para dar uma volta pelos jardins e espairecer um pouco. Devia aproveitar enquanto o frio intenso não havia chegado e estragado-os.

Gina já não tinha lágrimas para chorar. Tudo já havia ido embora. Também chorar o dia inteiro não iria adiantar de nada. Levantou-se e pegou um pequeno espelho na mala. Estava pálida. Talvez fosse porque já não tomava sol há algum tempo. Aproveitou e penteou os cabelos, levemente bagunçados. Não podia mais ficar só se lamentando no quarto. Precisava estar viva para agüentar tudo pelos três meses combinados. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça lhe dizia que queria ficar no quarto, mas outra lhe dizia para sair, e essa era a mais sensata. Não sabia o que fazer. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ficar perambulando pela casa, mas sabia que lhe faria bem. Decidiu-se. Iria descer até o jardim e tomar um pouco de sol e ar fresco. Tentaria extrair algo de bom daquilo tudo.

Ela pôs uma camisa azul com alças, uma saia branca, que ia até o joelho, e calçou sandálias pretas. Em seguida saiu do quarto e foi até o jardim.

Num bairro nobre da Londres bruxa, bem nos fundos, havia uma mansão, não tão grande quanto à dos Malfoy, e que a julgar primeiramente é totalmente normal, porém é lá que se esconde uma das mulheres mais bonitas da cidade, ou até do país. No quarto de janelas cobertas por cortinas vermelhas, da parte frontal da casa, uma jovem morena, de olhos verdes reluzentes, capazes de hipnotizar qualquer homem, e com curvas perfeitas, se admirava em frente ao espelho, enquanto dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem mágica, que se adaptava perfeitamente a cor da pele.

Olhar monótono, não demonstrava muito entusiasmo em receber suas visitas, que, aliás, só haviam chegado de tarde. Os Berckley não eram os bruxos mais pontuais da Grã-Bretanha.

Se levantou, jogando o cabelo para trás, e ajustou o seu vestido azul claro. Passou levemente as mãos nos cabelos e por ultimo pôs um batom rosa, mais adequado ao horário.

Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Dois elfos corriam com malas nas mãos. Um entrou no quarto da direita no final do corredor, e o outro, o da esquerda.

-Sabia. Parece que aqueles caras-de-pau resolveram se instalar aqui de novo - falou com desprezo.

A personalidade de Rubi não era muito diferente da dos Malfoy. Seu sarcasmo, desprezo e falsidade a marcavam. Não era muito apegada às pessoas. Sempre que se aproximava de uma, tinha um interesse. Com Draco não era diferente. Se a perguntassem, diria que gostava dele, era uma diversão, porém estava mais atraída pela sua fortuna.

Desceu as escadas e foi em direção à sala de visitas. Sentados nos sofás do aposento estavam Phill Berckley, sua mulher Cindy e sua filha, amiga de Rubi, Carolliny. Ao chegar, pôs logo o seu mais simpático sorriso na face e foi cumprimentá-los.

-Boa tarde a todos.

-Boa tarde - falaram o senhor e a senhora Berckley.

-Boa tarde, Rubi – disse Carolliny e se levantou.

-Meninas, não demorem. Tomaremos chá às 4:00- disse o senhor Wellow, pai de Rubi.

-Claro papai. Iremos comparecer.

As duas saíram do aposento e foram em direção do jardim, caminhado enquanto conversavam.

-E então? Como vão as coisas com o ricaço Malfoy?

-Não poderiam estar melhores. Está cada dia mais louco por mim – ela diz dando uma risada.

-E o que há de novo por lá?

-Nada, aquela casa é muito chata. Recentemente, uma garota foi contratada pelo Lúcio para trabalhar lá. Parece que foi um acordo.

-E ela é bonita?

-Sim.

-E não tem medo de que enquanto você estiver afastada, o Malfoy tente algo com ela?

-Claro que não - disse soltando uma gargalhada – Eu sou muito mais bonita e atraente. Além disso, o Draco é louco por mim. Ele está bem aqui – aponta para a palma da mão.

-Se eu fosse você, eu não ficaria tão confiante.

-Simplesmente não tenho com o que me preocupar.

-Se você diz...

-E não é somente ele. O Lúcio também tem me olhado, muito discretamente, claro.

-Então quer dizer que também vai se aproveitar do pai?

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe? Você está com medo da Narcisa, Rubi?- falou em tom de deboche.

-Claro que não. E outra, o relacionamento deles está em crise.

-Como você sabe disso? O Draco te contou ou você tirou suas próprias conclusões?

-Eu vejo as pessoas muito bem.

-O que você está fazendo com o Lúcio?

-Eu? - fez-se de desentendida - Nada. Ele que vem até mim.

-Como você consegue essas coisas?

-Que coisas?

-Deixar os homens aos seus pés.

-Isso é beleza e esperteza.

-Gostaria de ter essas duas coisas.

-Mas infelizmente você não as tem. Esse é um privilégio para poucos, conforme-se com isso. Algumas são como eu, e outras simplesmente como você. E vamos voltar à sala, para não perdermos o chá.

-Ok.

Gina chegou no jardim traseiro da casa, o mais bonito. Não parecia ser inverno. O dia estava perfeito. O sol raiava com toda a intensidade, fazendo as águas do lago brilharem e refletirem com clareza tudo que estava mais próximo. O vento soprava um pouco e as flores se moviam como numa dança, e as copas das árvores perdiam algumas folhas. Os pássaros piavam alegres, e alguns se escondiam entre as margaridas que rodeavam uma árvore com frutos roxos, desconhecidos para Gina.

Ela andou até uma parte que era cercada por vidros transparentes, formando paredes e teto. Ao entrar, percebeu que lá a temperatura era um pouco mais baixa e que a "sala" possuía vários tipos de orquídeas, deslumbrantes e coloridas, que exalavam um odor extremamente agradável.

Ainda não acreditava que aquela era a casa dos Malfoy. Como pessoas com uma alma tão feia poderiam ter um jardim tão deslumbrante? Se não fosse a família que habitava naquela mansão, ela poderia dizer que havia achado o paraíso.

Mesmo com toda aquela beleza ela ainda se sentia sozinha e triste. Lembrou-se então de como aquele lugar se parecia com o seu lugar preferido, o Lago das Ilusões. Lembrou-se de como ela se sentia feliz e protegida, quando ela tinha algum problema, e entrava nas águas do lago e tudo desaparecia.

Na esperança de encontrar essa felicidade de volta, Gina tirou as sandálias dos pés e caminhou até a beira do lago do jardim, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de pôr uma roupa mais apropriada. A medida de que andava, seu corpo entrava mais nas águas, até lhe ela ficar completamente submersa.

Draco abriu a porta de vidro que ficava na parede da biblioteca, entrando no jardim, extremamente iluminado. Os raios solares incomodaram um pouco os seus olhos, e os apertou um pouco, a fim de reduzir a claridade.

Caminhou mais um pouco, parando embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, e ao abrir completamente os olhos ele pôde ver uma garota ruiva sair das águas do lago, encharcada e com a roupa molhada colada ao corpo. Seu corpo, ao entrar em choque com a claridade que provinha do sol, parecia brilhar, e seus cabelos pareciam fogo, caído sobre os ombros da jovem. Sua beleza parecia fazer parte do lugar, como se ela fosse uma flor aquática. A mais bela do jardim.

Draco se aproximou do lago, pensando estar tendo uma alucinação, e ao perceber que a garota era na verdade Gina Weasley reprovou completamente seus pensamentos, voltando ao normal em seguida.

-Tirando lodo das pedras, Weasley?

Gina reconheceu a voz e nem ao menos se virou para o loiro, dizendo apenas:

-Não sabia que gostava de espionar os criados.

O rapaz caminhou até a beira do lago, perto de onde a ruiva estava e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, olhando para ela.

-Sabia que os criados não têm permissão para nadar aí?

-Deveria pôr um quadro de regras em cada canto da casa – ela disse, saindo das águas.

A água escorria por toda a garota, e suas roupas estavam grudadas ao seu corpo, revelando suas formas, e Draco não pode deixar de notar que a ruiva possuía um belo corpo.

-Eu não gosto que me olhem desse jeito, Malfoy – ela disse, reparando onde estavam os olhos do loiro.

-Não se preocupe, Weasley. Jamais me envolveria de nenhum jeito com uma Weasley pé-rapada como você – disse num tom de deboche.

-Escute aqui, Malfoy... – ela tentou dizer, porém, escorregou numa parte mais enlameada da beira do lago, e quase caiu, porém, Draco foi mais rápido e conseguiu segura-la.

Por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram, e os dois sentiram algo que não souberam explicar. Parecia que, a partir dos olhos, cada um tinha penetrado na alma do outro, se fundindo em um só, e o coração de ambos se encheram de paz e alegria. Eles aproximaram os rostos e os lábios estiveram a apenas poucos milímetros de distância, porém, de repente, eles ouviram uma voz e voltaram imediatamente ao normal.

O elfo arrogante que Gina bem conhecia corria até eles, e como se não tivesse visto a garota, parou em frente a Draco, dizendo:

-Sr. Malfoy, sua mãe o espera na sala íntima.

-Já estarei lá – disse ao elfo, pronto para sair, porém olhou novamente para Gina – Faltou um pedacinho ali – disse apontando para uma pedra cheia de musgo. Em seguida, saiu acompanhado o elfo.

Diferentemente a momentos atrás, Gina sentiu vontade de afogar Draco no lago, mas segurou seu instinto assassino. Fez um feitiço para secar sua roupa e seguiu para dentro da casa, subindo de volta ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar, ela fechou a porta e se sentou na cama, se xingando por quase ter sido deixada seduzir pelo idiota do Draco Malfoy no jardim. Como poderia ter sido tão fraca? E como ele conseguia ser tão canalha, se aproveitando dum momento de solidão dela? Ela fazia essas perguntas milhões de vezes, em sua cabeça, e sempre chegava à conclusão que a culpa era sua, por ser tão ingênua e coração mole.

Interrompendo esses pensamentos, Rainbow entra pela janela aberta, pousando na cama de Gina. Trazia na perna, amarrada a um pedaço de barbante, uma carta de letras vermelhas. Retirou o envelope da coruja e esta voou até uma tigelinha com comida, no chão. Ela tentou abrir o envelope, porém a porta do quarto se abriu e Lúcio Malfoy apareceu parado na entrada. Ele entrou no quarto, sem dizer uma palavra e estendeu a mão para Gina.

-Dê-me a carta – disse sério.

-Mas ela é minha – ela falou, assustada.

-Dê-me! – aumentou o tom de voz.

-Não – ela bradou gritando.

Lúcio arrancou a carta, violentamente, das mãos de Gina e a queimou com um feitiço.

-Minha carta – ela disse ao ver as cinzas no chão.

Ele se virou para a coruja e a pegou.

-E quanto a você... – disse pegando uma tesoura no bolso do casaco.

-Você não vai fazer nada com ela! – Gina gritou chorando, e ao ver Lúcio aproximar o objeto da coruja ela agarrou o seu braço.

Ele, sendo muito mais forte, a jogou na cama e abriu as asas da coruja com a mão, cortando as penas das pontas e algumas da parte superior das asas. Em seguida, pegou a gaiola e prendeu o animal nela e fez menção de sair com o objeto. Gina tentou impedir, mas ele a jogou novamente na cama e saiu, trancando a porta por fora.

Ela tentou sair, mas não conseguiu.

-Rainbow! – ela gritava, chorando, mas sem sucesso algum.

Gina se sentou no chão, encostada à porta, e pôs-se a chorar.

N/A: E aí, galera, beleza? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu demorei muito para fazê-lo devido a um bloqueio e a falta de tempo. Eu particularmente achei q ficou uma caca, mas são vocês que sabem.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado Anjo Mau e tem mandado reviews, e breve teremos mais capítulos.

Abraços do ACL.


	10. Da fuga no telhado ou do jardim do amor

Capítulo 10-Da fuga pelo telhado ou do jardim do amor. 

Já haviam se passado nove dias desde que Gina entrou na Mansão Malfoy. Agora já não sofria tanto. Acordava, fazia suas tarefas, lia um pouco e depois ia dormir. Começara a se acostumar com a rotina. Nunca tinha fugido de trabalho, até gostava. Começava a se sentir relaxada. Primeiro que, por mais que odiasse admitir, a mansão era um lugar muito agradável. Também não passava fome, nem sede, nem frio, o quarto era decente, e não precisava aturar os Malfoy, já que eles evitavam a criadagem. Não tinha do que se queixar. O único problema era a falta da família, mas a cada dia que passava, mas fácil era de agüentar.

Nos domingos, como hoje, Gina tinha o dia todo de folga. Já havia sem levantado e se trajado com um vestido simples que acabava nos joelhos e sandálias sem salto e estava no corredor dos quartos do casal de bruxos e de Draco. Ao chegar no corredor estranhou, pois pensava que naquela parte da mansão ficavam os quartos de hóspedes devido ao tamanho das varandas.

Lúcio havia saído logo cedo, como de costume. Narcisa, no jardim, tomava uma xícara de alguma coisa, que a ruiva imaginou ser chá. Draco nadava no lago artificial, aliás, ela percebera que ele fazia isso todos os dias. Observava tudo pela janela do corredor. Pelo vidro levemente aberto sentia o vento frio do inverno que começava a se intensificar. Era a oportunidade perfeita, e não deixaria passar. Rainbow devia estar em algum lugar no quarto de Lúcio, e ela estava disposta a recuperar a sua coruja.

O corredor era o mais escuro e sombrio da casa. Somente havia um tapete vermelho no chão e alguns poucos quadros nas paredes, nos espaços entre uma janela e outra. Não havia quarto de hóspedes, apenas dois quarto de portas duplas, dispostos um na frente do outro, deixando Gina em dúvida sobre qual quarto seria o de Lúcio. Decidiu abrir a porta da esquerda, e ao ver o quarto percebeu que não havia se enganado. O enorme aposento possuía uma cama de casal. Além disso, parecia ser grande demais para apenas uma pessoa. Era dividido em duas partes. A primeira era constituída pela cama de madeira escura, pela janela de cortinas verdes com detalhes amarelos e por armário feito pelo mesmo tipo de madeira da cama. A segunda parte era composta por um canapé, um tapete azul-esverdeado em formato de círculo, uma estante com alguns livros, uma lareira na parede e a porta que dava para o banheiro do quarto. Gina passou pouco tempo olhando o quarto e começou a vasculhá-lo por todos os cantos possíveis: embaixo da cama, atrás da estante (poderia haver algum buraco), dentro do banheiro... Estranhou o fato de não ouvir o piado do animal, mas imaginou que ela poderia ter sido calada por algum feitiço. Depois olhou dentro do armário, e o que lhe chamou a atenção foi que não havia roupas femininas, apenas masculinas. Depois viu que nas gavetas dentro do armário haviam cartas assinadas por uma mulher chamada Rubi.

-Oh, não. Entrei no quarto errado - disse se dando conta, finalmente.

Neste momento ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Sabia que era ele que vinha. Olhou desesperada pelo quarto, procurando um lugar para se esconder, até que olhou para a cama, e se jogou no chão, engatinhado para debaixo dela, e se posicionou no centro, fora do alcance da vista de quem se entra no quarto. Exatamente depois de escondida a porta se abre e Malfoy entra, molhando o chão.

Vendo as pernas do loiro perto da cama Gina se encolheu. De repente cai no chão um calção de banho, e ela vê Malfoy caminhar até o banheiro, fechando os olhos para não ver... Certas coisas. Quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele já havia entrado para o banho, então ela saiu rapidamente debaixo da cama e, desesperada, correu na direção da porta, mas ao tentar abri-la viu que est6a estava trancada.

-Droga – disse ficando cada vez mais apavorada.

Ficou olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando arranjar uma maneira de sair do quarto antes de ser vista por Malfoy, quando olhou para a janela de vidro cerrada. Foi até ela, abriu as cortinas e o vidro, e olhou para baixo. Estava no segundo andar. Pular era praticamente impossível. Se tentar se espatifaria no chão. A sorte é que o salão de bailes do jardim ficava bem abaixo do quarto de Draco, e poderia sair pela janela e descer pelo telhado do salão sem dificuldades, entrando de novo pela entrada da biblioteca.

Antes de sair do quarto verificou se Narcisa ainda estava no jardim, e ao ver que não ela sentou na borda na janela, botou as pernas para fora e segurou nas bordas para pular, até sentir os pés no telhado. Já encima do salão se sentou e tirou as sandálias e jogou, para apanhá-las quando chegasse ao chão. Como o telhado era muito inclinado achou melhor descer de pouco em pouco, escorregando deitada por ele. Deitou-se, de barriga para baixo e foi descendo devagar, se agarrando nas telhas para que não caísse. Amaldiçoou o vestido por ser tão curto a ponto da roupa íntima ficar no alcance da vista de quem passasse. "Que situação", pensou. Já estava na metade do caminho do final do telhado, quando o vestido prendeu num pedaço de telha virado para cima. "Porcaria de vestido", pensou no momento. Desenroscou o vestido com muita dificuldade e voltou a descer. Estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, com medo de que alguém chegasse a qualquer momento. Depois de mais algum tempo de equilíbrio e cuidado escorregou um pouco, ao que o pé não encontrou mais telha, mas se segurou e cuidadosamente se suspendeu na borda do telhado e se soltou, caindo na grama. Já no jardim, correu para apanhar as sandálias, colocou-as e entrou na biblioteca, indo para o quarto em seguida.

Draco saiu do banho enrolado em uma toalha. Foi até o armário, e chegando lá sentiu um vento frio repentino, e olhou para a janela, que estava aberta.

-Estranho. Eu podia jurar que deixei esta janela fechada – disse indo até ela.

Olhou para baixo procurando por algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era, e depois fechou o vidro, e voltando ao armário retirou um suéter e uma calça, roupas de frio, devido ao inverno que de repente se intensificara. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, mas continuou a se perguntar como a janela havia se aberto, mas deixou a questão para lá. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

Gina ficou olhando para fora, encostada na janela. Ainda se recuperava de tudo que tinha passado. O medo de ser descoberta, de cair do telhado e da decepção de não pegar sua coruja de volta. Era muito burra. Primeiro porque, depois de refletir, Lúcio jamais esconderia sua coruja num lugar tão óbvio quanto seu quarto, depois, por achar que aquele era o quarto de Lúcio só por ter uma cama de casal. Deveria imaginar que o quarto de Draco era tão grande quanto o do pai, e que, com certeza não teria uma cama de solteiro.

A noite começava a cair, e com ela uma chuva fina, que com o decorrer do tempo foi se intensificando. A chuva trazia muitas lembranças a Gina. Recordava-se que quando pequena costumava sair com seu pai e brincar na chuva. Dançavam, pulavam em poças, rolavam na grama molhada. Enfim, todo tipo de estripulia. Logo, seus irmãos vinham e se juntavam à bagunça, livres e felizes. Só sua mãe, que ficava séria, chamando todos de volta para dentro de casa antes que pegassem um resfriado, mas logo era arrastada por todos para fora. Guiada por essas lembranças, ela saiu do quarto e foi até o jardim. Chegando lá, olhou para o céu noturno e deixou as gotas de chuva rolarem sobre sua alva tez, e se imaginou ainda menina, no jardim de sua casa, acompanhada por seu pai e seus irmãos, dançando de mãos dadas, rodando e rodando cada vez mais rápido, com os pés descalços. Ela ria e se divertia outra vez na companhia de sua família. Caminhava pelo jardim, livre. Atravessou a ponte e foi até o outro lado do lago, se recordando de tudo, até perceber que tudo não passava de sonho, voltando à sua realidade. Encharcada, sentou-se no banco de relva, parte da realidade que lhe era submetida.

Draco levantou-se de sua poltrona na biblioteca, depositando o livro sobre a arte de poções de transfiguração em cima da mesinha que estava perto dele, e foi olhar o jardim traseiro da mansão pela janela de vidro, molhada pela água da chuva que caía sob o sereno céu daquela noite.

Somente havia uma luz acesa; a da luminária próxima ao lago artificial. Ao lado, o banco verde de relva era ocupado por uma bela garota ruiva, que tinha as roupas encharcadas e a face molhada por gotas de chuva, que rolavam por seus olhos até chegar a seus lábios rosados.

Ele foi à direção da porta de vidro que dava para o jardim onde ela estava. A abriu deixando alguns pingos caírem dentro do aposento. Em seguida fechou-a e sentiu o ar frio dar tocar-lhe o corpo por entre as roupas, junto com algumas gotas de água. Caminhou no caminho de pedras que dava para a pequena ponte talhada com desenhos de pequenas serpentes pintadas em verde. Atravessou-a chegando no outro lado do lago. Dirigiu-se ao banco de relva molhada, e com súbito aparecimento tentou travar conversa com Gina.

-Ora, ora, se não é a criadagem - falou em tom de deboche com os braços cruzados na altura no peito –O que houve, Weasley? Decidiu tirar um descanso de suas tarefas domésticas? Que eu saiba seu expediente só acaba à meia noite.

Gina o olhou com perceptível desprezo nos seus traços faciais.

-Não venha me encher, Malfoy.

-Ops... O que eu ouvi? Será que foi um "Malfoy"?- ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

-Por acaso seu nome não é esse?

-Seria, se você não fosse minha criada. Então, devido a isso, deduzo que deve me chamar de Sr. Malfoy. Percebeu o "senhor" no tratamento?

-Teria usado o "senhor" no tratamento se não houvesse na minha frente apenas uma criancinha mimada.

-Oh, oh, oh. Você é astuta, não? Até demais para meu gosto.

-Ótimo. Não tive mesmo a intenção de me comportar a seu gosto - disse se levantando para poder encará-lo.

-Então... - ele começou –Gostando daqui? Em comparação a sua... Hmm "casa", você deve se sentir em um hotel cinco estrelas, não?

De um súbito movimento Gina avançou para Draco, pondo seu dedo indicador de frente para seus olhos.

-Nunca mais fale de minha casa. Se puder, nem fale comigo.

Ela tentou sair daquele lugar, porém Draco foi mais rápido e se pôs em sua frente para que ela não pudesse fugir dele.

-O que foi, Gina? Isso é medo?

-Medo? E por que eu teria medo de você, Malfoy?

-Não de mim, mas do que pode fazer quando está perto de mim.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não tente se enganar. O pior mentiroso é aquele que mente para si.

-Você é mesmo muito confiante. Eu nunca pensaria em ter nada com você.

-Eu não disse isso, mas se você fala quem sou eu para discutir?

Gina afastou o cabelo, que a chuva fazia questão de molhar, de seu rosto.

-Malfoy, eu tenho algo traumatizante para lhe contar. O mundo não gira ao seu redor. Se for agir como se fosse Narciso faça isso sozinho. Aproveita e se afoga no lago como ele.

Ela, pela segunda vez, tentou se retirar, porém ele puxou o seu braço e a trouxe de volta a sua frente.

-Eu acho que não.

Draco agarrou os braços de Gina para que ela não pudesse escapar, e aproximou o seu rosto ao dela, roçando-lhe o nariz gelado e depois os lábios, num ritmo que depois virou um beijo caloroso e ardente que fez desaparecer a pequena névoa que sua respiração emitia devido ao frio da noite e da chuva.

Ele fechou os olhos, ao sentir os pequenos lábios ruivos devorar-lhe a alma, e o beijo que de início era "caliente" e erótico virou um beijo romântico e cândido. Com uma mão ele ia acariciando a sua nuca e com a outra ele segurava a mão da ruivinha.

Ele jamais havia beijado uma garota daquele jeito, tão desinteressado, sem segundas intenções. Tudo que queria agora era ter aquele ser angelical perto de si, para poder lhe proteger e acariciar. Estava tomado pelo vício que era sentir os seus lábios. Tinha um gosto doce de mel ou de licor. Sua pele era como a de uma criança que acabava de sair do ventre da mãe. Seu perfume era indescritível. Tinha um aroma natural de sândalo que emanava de seus poros, direto para o nariz do mais próximo, capaz de atrair abelhas, mas de deixá-las intimidadas de furar uma pele tão delicada, e passavam apenas a sentir esse odor suave.

Como uma Weasley poderia ter o corpo de anjo, capaz de o fazer delirar de prazer como nenhuma mulher fazia? Como podia, uma Weasley faze-lo querer passar a mão por madeixas ruivas e não querer largá-las? Essas perguntas rondavam a sua cabeça a cada movimento doce e sublime de seus lábios nos dele. Sabia que não podia estar fazendo aquilo, mas não queria parar, e deixar para trás o maior momento de prazer e êxtase de sua alma durante toda a sua medíocre vida. Queria ficar ali com ela durante toda a noite, sentindo o prazer doentio que seu corpo lhe causava através de um simples beijo. Queria sentir por toda a vida o corpo molhado daquela ruiva no seu. Queria, mas não podia.

Depois do que para ele pareceram horas, Gina finalmente se separou dele, ainda olhando em seus olhos cinzentos, mas que agora pareciam ganhar um tom azulado.

Recuperando a consciência, Draco abriu os olhos, e num impulso disse:

-Você não sabe mentir...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gina saiu correndo com os olhos molhados de lágrimas, e entrou na mansão, em direção ao seu quarto, e não pôde ouvir o quando ele falou:

-E eu gosto disso.

N/A: Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas a falta de tempo e de inspiração me impediu de escrever, mas estou novamente à ativa, e aqui está o 1º beijo do casal. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem lendo a fic!

Abraços do ACL.


	11. A Neve e os Convidados Ilustres

Capítulo 11 – A Neve e os Convidados Ilustres 

O inverno se intensificara na Inglaterra. A neve começava a jorrar dos céus deixando o vento frio e os jardins da mansão Malfoy brancos. O lago do jardim traseiro estava totalmente congelado. As árvores já não possuíam mais folha alguma, o que representou um grande trabalho à Gina, já que na véspera da neve a ruiva teve que catar todos os resíduos de plantas que estavam no chão. Os telhados estavam cobertos com gelo. As flores coloridas haviam sido substituídas por algumas de várias tonalidades de azul, que rodeavam o grande salão de bailes.

Gina, deitada na cama de seu quarto, foi acordada por uma luz que invadia o seu quarto. Abriu os olhos lentamente como que para espiar o que se passava. Saiu debaixo das cobertas e da cama. Calçou as pantufas e vestiu o robe que trouxera de casa e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. Ao contrário do que imaginara, a luz não provinha do sol, encoberto por nuvens levemente acinzentadas, e sim de pequenos pontinhos de luz, que agora rodeavam a grande mansão. Eram as pequenas fadas que anunciavam a chegada da neve. Duas das que voavam com o grupo entraram no quarto da ruiva, rodeando-a rapidamente e saindo em seguida.

A garota corou graciosamente e foi trocar de roupa, mas ao abrir o armário percebeu que seu antigo uniforme havia sido substituído por um outro todo branco com detalhes azuis nas mangas e na barra do vestido. Além disso, havia luvas transparentes, brancas. Admirada com a delicadeza do novo uniforme, Gina o pôs no corpo rapidamente, junto com os sapatos azuis, e se encaminhou à cozinha para receber as novas ordens do elfo mal-educado.

No caminho à cozinha viu que toda a casa estava silenciosa. Os quadros ainda dormiam, não se ouvia nada, absolutamente nada. Os corredores ainda escuros(os corredores dos fundos são os únicos claros de toda casa) davam um aspecto sombrio. Chegando na cozinha percebeu que ainda não havia nenhum elfo. Devia ter acordado muito cedo. Havia se esquecido que algumas casas entravam em atividade mais tarde no primeiro dia de neve do inverno, e esse devia ser o caso da mansão.

Decidiu dar um passeio para observar melhor os efeitos da estação no jardim. Saiu pela porta da cozinha, que dava direto para a parte traseira da casa. Quando saiu sentiu seu pé afundar na neve. Adorava essa sensação. O pé no fruto fofo do inverno. O gelo caindo do céu, indo direto ao seu rosto. O exalar da essência suave das flores azuis da estação gelada, tão doce, até mais do que das flores da primavera. Gina foi até o lago congelado, e escorregou ao pisar nas águas endurecidas, caindo em seguida. Como era bom escorregar nas águas congeladas, cair deitada na neve, mover os braços e pernas até formar um anjo. Todas as brincadeiras infantis de inverno, ah como adorava! Sentia que fazia parte da natureza, e realmente fazia. O anjo do gelo, pele alva como a neve, cabelos flamejantes de fogo. Pureza e calor. Importante esclarecer para que não se faça confusão, pureza da alma, não da cor, pois se fosse feita de ébano teria a mesma candura de um anjo.

De longe, pela janela, Malfoy espiava a cena, aparentemente desinteressado.

" Como ela é infantil" pensou. Talvez com uma ponta de inveja. Não gostava do inverno. Era frio. Combinado com ele ficava duas vezes mais frio. Talvez disso que não gostava. O inverno o refletia. Era incomodo.

"Beijei uma criança!", pensou debochado, mas depois de lembrar do fato parou para refletir. Por que a havia beijado? O que dera nele naquele momento? Por que achou algo tão especial no beijo da Weasley? Só havia duas hipóteses: ou ficara louco, ou estava com saudade do calor de uma mulher, uma vez que Rubi passara um tempo longe da mansão, ocupada com as visitas em sua casa. Descartou a primeira hipótese e ficou com a segunda. Não por realmente acreditar nela, apenas a preferiu. Sempre fora assim, escolhia o que lhe convinha, e nunca se dera mal.

Pelo menos essas suas "carências" não corriam o risco de acontecer de novo. Hoje era a abertura da temporada de bailes de inverno. A casa seria decorada, os convidados chegariam...entre eles Rubi.

Parou de ficar pensando besteiras e saiu da janela, sentando na cama. Não conseguia acreditar que já estava no final do ano. O tempo havia passado tão rápido...já faziam dois anos que se formara em Hogwarts, e ainda não tinha procurado emprego. Não que precisasse trabalhar, ou que gostasse, mas pelo menos teria algo o que fazer. Sua vida parecia tão chata ultimamente. Precisava de alguma ocupação, pelo menos enquanto não se tornava comensal. Não entendia o porquê de seu pai demorar tanto a decidir transforma-lo em um seguidor do lord. Aliás, isso era curioso...por que ainda existiam comensais se desde a guerra Voldemort já havia morrido? Suspeitava de algum plano para traze-lo de volta à vida. Já tinha ouvido falar alguma coisa a respeito em uma conversa de Lúcio com um tal de Radclaf...Radfall ou algo assim...

Novamente deixou os pensamentos de lado, se levantou da cama e vestiu uma roupa. Em seguida saiu, para poder tomar café da manhã. Seria um dia longo, e uma noite maior ainda.

_Tudo estava escuro. Havia apenas um feixe de luz vindo da janela semi-cerrada. O lugar era úmido e sujo. O chão estava coberto por algo verde e viscoso. As paredes úmidas e cheias de musgo. Podia-se ouvir o barulho dos ratos que andavam livremente. De repente a porta é escancarada, e um homem encapuzado entra e deposita um recipiente com um_ _líquido de cheiro estranho na sua frente._

_-Já está disposto a beber?_

_Ele prova do líquido, mas ao sentir o sabor cospe tudo no chão._

_-Já disse que isto eu não bebo._

_O homem se aproxima e o levanta pela gola da camisa, pondo o rosto bem perto do seu._

_-Estou ficando cansado deste seu joguinho. Vamos logo. BEBA!_

_Em um ato de desprezo, ele cospe na cara do homem à sua frente. O outro, em reação, o joga violentamente de volta no chão e limpa o cuspe do rosto em seguida._

_-Por que não bebe você mesmo? – diz, jogado no chão, chutando o recipiente._

_-Você tem muita sorte por eu não poder usar o Impérius, mas é melhor você começar a contribuir, se quiser que ela fique bem – diz e logo em seguida saiu novamente, fechando a porta com tanta força que esta liberou enorme quantidade de poeira._

_Ainda no chão ele rastejou até o pequeno feixe de luz, virando o rosto para a janela. Seu estomago roncava. A quanto tempo não comia? Num ato de desespero ele rastejou até a parede, passou o dedo, retirando o musgo, criou coragem e botou o dedo na boca. Fez isso mais oito vezes rápida e repetidamente e voltou a se deitar._

_Perguntava-se quando aquilo iria acabar. Não por ele, mas por ela..._

Gina tirou limpou a neve do uniforme e entrou na cozinha, que ainda estava deserta, a não ser pelas bandejas depositadas encima da mesa central, mas não havia nenhum sinal de elfo. Foi até as bandejas, sentindo o cheiro da comida. Abriu uma e viu um belíssimo prato de scones. Pegou um para experimentar. Estava uma delícia. Depois abriu todas elas, revelando diversos aromas e pratos deliciosos. Pela aparência pôde perceber que aquele não era o seu café da manhã. Devia ser o dos Malfoy. Pensando nisso concluiu que mais cedo ou mais tarde algum elfo teria que descer à cozinha para servir a comida.

Atravessou a cozinha e foi em direção da sala de jantar, para ver se havia alguém, porém nada. Quando ia saindo, ouviu passos vindos da porta que fazia conexão com o salão principal, adentrando Draco Malfoy. Ele olhou para a sala como se procurasse por algo, até que avistou Gina.

-E então – perguntou ele.

-E então o que?

-Onde está a comida? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Não há nenhum elfo na cozinha, e...

-Ah – ele interrompeu – Não lhe avisaram?

-Avisar o que?

-Hoje é a abertura da temporada de bailes de natal. Todos os elfos estão ocupados em arrumar os quartos para as visitas.

-E...?

-E você mesma terá que servir o café da manhã.

-Ah, não vou mesmo!

-Como assim, não vai?

-Eu não vou servir o café!

Nesse momento ele começou a rir debochado.

-Do que está rindo?

-Do seu senso de humor. Olha aqui, Weasley, acho que você ainda não entendeu direito o seu lugar nesta casa. Você é uma criada! Eu mando você engraxar meu sapato e você engraxa. Eu mando você beijar o elfo e você beija. Eu mando você servir o café e você serve! Eu mando e você obedece! Será que você entendeu agora ou quer que eu escreva?

Ela se fez muito calma e respondeu:

-Está bem. Entendi.

-Ótimo. Agora vá buscar a comida.

-Ok.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira da mesa e ela foi até a cozinha e voltou diversas vezes até levar todas as badejas até a mesa da sala de jantar.

-Está bem assim, Sr. Malfoy?

-Ótimo – ele respondeu – Agora me sirva uma xícara de café...ah! Apenas dois cubos de açúcar.

Ela pegou uma xícara, pôs o café e acrescentou os cubos de açúcar, porém, ao levar a xícara para ele, derramou "acidentalmente" todo o líquido na camisa do loiro.

-Oh, me desculpe Sr. Malfoy. Sou mesmo uma desastrada!

Ele se levantou raivoso de modo a poder encarar Gina.

-Espero que sua conduta seja melhor hoje durante o jantar especial, Ginevra!

-Com certeza será – disse irônica.

-Agora vá!

-Não devo esperar para servir o café do Sr. E da Sra. Malfoy?

-Não será necessário. Os criados úteis já devem estar acabando seus serviços nos quartos. Vá!

Ela obedeceu e se retirou do recinto, voltando à cozinha, onde se sentou em uma cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo na perna e a cabeça na mão, para esperar o elfo chegar e lhe dar as ordens.

-Sr. Malfoy... uma ova!

"De novo a limpar corredores!" pensou Gina enquanto varria o chão do corredor principal da casa. Era uma tarefa entediante. Preferia catar folhas no jardim. Pelo menos havia luz e ar fresco, a escuridão e a poeira acumulada no tapete. E nem podia abrir a janela. Desconfiava seriamente que os Malfoy eram vampiros, por serem tão sensíveis à luz.

O casal já havia descido para tomar café da manhã, e algo a estava chamando-a naquele recinto. A grande porta de carvalho no fim do corredor. Já estava roendo as unhas de tanta curiosidade. "Bem...já que eles estavam tomando café não havia nada demais". "Aliás", ela pensou, "minha coruja pode estr escondida ali". Foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça que Gina abriu lentamente a porta do recinto, e entrou, certificando-se de que não havia mesmo ninguém no corredor.

O lugar era de tamanho razoável. Possuía um tapete circular vermelho no centro, uma escrivaninha próxima à parede, uma poltrona perto da lareira. Uma janela ficava atrás da escrivaninha, e era coberta por uma cortina verde, como todas as da casa. Haviam também alguma instantes com livros, de diversos tamanho e cores. No centro dessas estantes se posicionava uma pequena escada de madeira, com um corrimão branco. Essa escada levava à um pequeno andar onde haviam apenas mais quatro estantes de livros, uma delas de livros pretos com um verde no meio.

Gina já havia percebido que o lugar se tratava do escritório de Lúcio Malfoy. Sua coruja devia estar em algum lugar daquele escritório. Começou a procurar por algum buraco ou o que quer que fosse pelo recinto. Chegou até a enfiar a cabeça na lareira, mas não obteve sucesso algum.

Limpou a roupa e disse:

-Mer...- porém esbarrou em uma caixa no chão, e acabou derrubando um bolo de papéis pretos.

Olhou para cima, como se falasse com alguém.

-O Senhor deve me odiar mesmo.

Se abaixou e começou a pôr os papéis de volta na caixa. Era um tipo de papel estranho. Manchava os dedos. Gina já tinha ouvido seu pai falar deles. Era papel carbono. Um artefato trouxa usado para fazer cópias de um papel para outro.

"Estranho. Achava que os Malfoy não usavam coisas trouxas" pensou, terminado de guardar os papéis na caixa. Em seguida, saiu do escritório sem fazer barulho e voltou a limpar o corredor.

O sol já estava escondido, em outro lugar do mundo. A lua estava em seu posto, no seu escuro, sem estrelas, apenas algumas nuvens. A neve caia incessantemente, deixando o chão branco e o ar gélido. A Mansão Malfou estava iluminada, com as grades do jardim aberta, para acolher os seus convidados "ilustres". Duas tochas crepitavam nos lados da porta dupla, que também estava aberta. Perto dela, estava Gina, uniformizada, esperando a chegada das pessoas.

"Com certeza aquilo era idéia de Malfoy. Logo eles chegariam, para pisa-la", pensava Gina. E tinha que ficar lá, apenas para que todos a vissem como empregada dos Malfoy. De ser empregada não se importava, mas ser empregada dos Malfoy"...já podia até ver o sorriso zombeteiro dos convidados.

Via na entrada o primeiro que se aproximava. Era um bruxo de barbas negras. Ao seu lado, uma bruxa loira, com um casaco de pelo marrom. Iam caminhando lentamente em direção da porta. Quando chegaram Gina soltou um tímido "boa noite", porém eles não olharam para ela. A bruxa tirou o casaco e jogou encima da ruiva, e em seguida caminharam até Lúcio, Narcisa e Draco que estavam posicionados no centro da sala, à espera dos convidados da temporada de bailes de inverno dos Malfoy.

No meio do jardim caminhava outro casal, em direção da entrada. Era um homem jovem, de uns 20 anos, cabelos negros, e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados. Sabia quem eram. Blaise Zabini e sua noiva Margareth Seulan. Tinha visto uma foto do casal no profeta, logo após da morte do senhor Zabini, comensal, morto na guerra. Ao entrar, o casal não olhou para Gina novamente, e lhe jogou os casacos, indo falar com os Malfoy.

Á medida em que as pessoas iam chegando Gina tinha que segurar mais casacos. Uma hora chegou a cair, e depois se levantou, tentando segurar as peças. Ás vezes tinha que depositar algumas no chão para receber outras. Os convidados dos Malfoys pareciam mesmo não reparar em Gina. Talvez essa tivesse sido a real intenção de Lúcio Malfoy: humilha-la fazendo-a passar por mais um objeto da rica família bruxa.

Já entravam poucas pessoas. Vinha agora um senhor de aproximadamente 60 anos, com uma corrente de ouro no bolso da camisa, acompanhado por uma velha mulher coberta por um vestido rosa brilhante e um casaco de pele de hipògrifo marrom. Eles entraram, e a mulher deu o casaco, mas nesse instante pareceu o homem se virar para procurar algo quando reparou em Gina. Tirou uma lente redonda do bolso da camisa e pôs sobre o olho, observando a ruiva.

-Ora, Ora, o que temos aqui...a filha mais nova de Arthur Weasley? – após alguns segundos o velho soltou uma risada – Finalmente...vejo que está no lugar certo. A criadagem...

Gina parecia querer explodir, porém se conteve e apenas abaixou a cabeça submissa.

O homem se foi com sua mulher. Gina o viu cumprimentar Lúcio Malfoy, Narcisa e Draco. Depois disso, Lúcio caminhou em sua direção, dando-lhe as ordens:

-Já pode fechar as portas. Todos já chegaram – já parecia estar indo embora quando voltou – Ah...e receio que sua presença já não seja mais necessária. Pode ir aos seus aposentos. Não quero ninguém espionando.

A pós o fora levado, Gina saiu discretamente do recinto e tomou caminho para seu quarto.Chegando lá, sentiu falta de sua pulseira. Ela estava enroscando nos casacos, então havia tirado-a e posto junto dos mesmos. Teria que descer para buscar. Não podia correr o risco de um elfo dar a pulseira junto com um casaco por engano.

Desceu as escadas e voltou ao saguão de entrada, onde pelo menos, deveriam estar os convidados, mas a sala estava vazia. "Talvez eles já tenham ido para a sala de jantar", pensou Gina. Pegou a pulseira e pôs no pulso. Já ia embora quando ouviu os barulhos na sala de jantar. Se uma de suas principais características não fosse a curiosidade poderia voltar ao seu quarto, mas sendo era inevitável que tentasse ver um pouquinho do que estava acontecendo naquela sala. As portas que ligavam o saguão ao recinto onde os convidados se situavam estavam fechadas.Para não levantar suspeitas não poderia tentar abri-la. E não tendo sua varinha em mãos o único modo de saber o que acontecia era olhando pelas janelas. Gina, então, saiu da casa discretamente e se dirigiu às janelas do salão de jantar. Como imaginava, todas elas estavam com as cortinas cerradas. Procurou por alguma que ainda a permitisse alguma visão, e achou uma janela cuja qual tinha as uma das cortinas não totalmente fechada. Ela ficou a olhar então a sala por esta fresta.

O lugar estava lotado pelos bruxos que Gina recebeu. Estavam todos conversando, outros sentados em frente à lareira. Taças de um liquido vermelho sangue eram servidas por elfos domésticos, que hoje apareciam com trapos menos surrados que os habituais. A iluminação era suave, oferecida por velas que queimavam sobre um imenso lustre de cristal, situado sobre a grande mesa de jantar. O teto alto parecia deixar que cristais de gelo caíssem sobre a sala, mas não permitia que os mesmos chegassem ao chão ou aos convidados. Pareciam desaparecer no meio do caminho. A magia devia ser a que era usada em Hogwarts, sobre o saguão principal. Parecia ser uma festa normal. Mas evidentemente normal não combinava com Malfoy.

Depois de um tempo de descontração, em que os convidados continuavam a conversar, Lúcio apontou sua varinha para cima e dela saiu um jato de luz verde que explodiu no teto, como fogos de artifício, uma coisa trouxa. Nesse momento todos se silenciaram, dando a palavra à Lúcio. O loiro levantou a sua taça, oferecendo um brinde à todos os seus "ilustres" convidados.

-Começa, meus caros, mais uma temporada de bailes de Natal, aqui em minha "humilde" – falou a palavra soltando um risinho – habitação.

Todos pareceram soltar risadas frouxas.

-Quero que todos se sintam muito bem vindos desde já. Sabemos que este ano que está por vir não será um ano qualquer. Por isso quero que esta reunião sirva de comemoração à nossa futura vitória. Quero que todos lembrem com muito prazer dos momentos que teremos...lembrem com orgulho que este foi o início do nosso sucesso, pois é isso que estas festas serão. Deixaremos este ano para trás e entraremos no ano que será lembrado como o ano em que a serpente nasceu!

Todos aplaudiram o discurso de Lúcio. Porém, Gina ficou intrigada. Que poderia significar isso? Bem...naquele momento significara que ela deveria ir ao seu quarto, e foi isso q ela fez. Não correria o risco de olhar mais o ninho das cobras


End file.
